Kurt Fabray y Quinn Hummel
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Basado en "imaginen lo diferente que sería Glee si Burt hubiera sido padre de Quinn y Russell el de Kurt." ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado Russell Fabray ante su hijo, Kurt, siendo gay? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría Burt ante su hijita estando embarazada?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre… nada me pertenece, bla bla bla. Fic original de **Phantom of a Rose**.

**Nota de la autora:** Inspirado en una idea que vi en Tumblr. Alguien dijo "Imaginen lo diferente que sería Glee si Burt hubiera sido padre de Quinn y Russell el de Kurt." Y yo me quedé… wow. Eso estaría DESQUICIADO. Y desde luego, las ideas comenzaron a fluir. Espero les guste. Está situado en la primera temporada.

* * *

><p><strong>KURT FABRAY Y QUINN HUMMEL<strong>

Quinn se miraba en el espejo. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba parada ahí, mirándose a sí misma de frente, su perfil derecho, luego el izquierdo. Su vientre comenzaba a resaltar, estaba segura de ello. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

—Quinn, ¿estás ahí abajo? — su padre, Burt, la llamó desde arriba de las escaleras de su habitación en el sótano.

—Sí — respondió con voz quebradiza. Se sorbió la nariz y tomó un pañuelo, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas antes de que su padre entrara.

—Cariño, ¿estás llorando? — Burt se detuvo cuando llegó al inicio de la escalera, con su mano sobre la barandilla. Aún traía puesto su overol de trabajo, con un par de manchas de aceite regadas.

—No — dijo Quinn, testaruda. Se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo y evitó fijar la mirada en él.

—Eres igual a tu madre — dijo Burt con tristeza. — Tampoco le gustaba que las personas la vieran llorar — suspiró y caminó hacia Quinn, deslizando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Quinn.

Quinn ni siquiera estaba segura de querer decirle la verdad a su padre. Aunque claro, las cuentas médicas se estaban apilando. No iba a poder mantener todo en secreto por mucho tiempo más… Finn no le ayudaba como ella creyó que lo haría. Además del hecho de que Puck seguía diciéndole lo buen padre que podría ser…

Todo era un desastre.

Lo que realmente quería Quinn era abrazar a su papá y no soltarse nunca.

Quería a su mamá.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. — Nena, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, lo sabes — dijo Burt suavemente.

—Papi — dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y recargándose en el pecho de su papá. — Lo siento. Lo siento mucho — sollozó.

—¿Qué pasa, Quinn? — preguntó Burt, acercándola hacia si con un abrazo. — Me estás asustando…

—Papi — dijo Quinn, conteniendo los sollozos por unos segundos. — Estoy em-embarazada.

Quinn sintió que su papá sostuvo el aliento, con su oído aún recargado en su pecho. Estaba segura de que ahora todo se derrumbaría sobre ella.

—Oh, Quinn — dijo su padre, sin romper el abrazo.

—Lo siento — lloriqueó Quinn.

—Shhh, está bien, Quinn, todo estará bien — dijo Burt.

—¿No estás enojado? — preguntó Quinn suavemente.

—Oh, estoy enojado. Y no voy a desmentir que voy a matar al chico que te hizo esto — dijo Burt, era difícil no notar su enfado. — Pero tú eres mi pequeña, Quinn. — dijo con voz suave. — No sé cuanto tiempo te lo has guardado, pero tienes que saber que nunca te voy a odiar por esto.

—Y… ¿no me vas a echar de la casa? — preguntó Quinn.

Burt se separó de Quinn, dejando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. — Tú eres mi hija — dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — De alguna manera saldremos de esta. Pero nunca te podría echar a la calle.

Quinn se sentó junto as su papa por el resto de la noche y lloró. Estaba abrumada por que su padre no la había echado… pero más que cualquier cosa, ella quería a su mamá. Quería a otra mujer que pudiera ayudarle.

* * *

><p>Kurt se puso un pantalón caqui, una camisa de manga corta con botones, suéter rojo y un moño negro esa mañana, suspirando por el mal estado de su guardarropa. Le hubiera gustado encontrar otras formas para expresarse a través de la ropa, pero cada vez que iba de compras con su madre, la mayoría de sus ideas se topaban con pared y una mirada de confusión en el rostro de ella.<p>

Para el desayuno, su mamá había preparado tocino y huevos. Ella le sonrió mientras colocaba un gran plato lleno de comida frente al padre de Kurt, Russell. — Hola, cariño — dijo ella con una sonrisa. Su papá lo miró por encima del periódico y sonrió.

—Hola, hijo — dijo Russell. — Me estaba preguntando, ¿a quien vas a llevar al Baile de la Castidad el próximo fin de semana? Necesitarás a alguien que te acompañe, aunque aún no tengas una novia estable — Russell le dio una mordida al tocino de su plato. — Y, de cualquier manera, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de encontrar a una chica linda.

Kurt se encogió en su silla y posó la mirada en su plato, de repente había perdido el apetito. La cantidad de veces que su padre mencionaba que él debía conseguirse una novia desde que había cumplido catorce años… eran demasiadas como para contarlas.

—Estaba considerando preguntarle a Brittany Pierce — dijo Kurt en voz baja.

—¿Ella está en el club del Celibato? — preguntó su madre.

—Claro — dijo Kurt con rapidez, a pesar de que era, más que nada, una farsa. Brittany se había acostado con prácticamente todos en la escuela, pero al menos sería sencillo pedirle que fuera su cita para el dichoso baile.

—Suena encantador, cariño — dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Kurt se la devolvió, tratando de que luciera lo más genuinamente posible.

Kurt comió un par de bocados y rápidamente se dirigió a la cochera, tomando el auto que su padre le había comprado cuando cumplió los dieciséis. Era un auto "varonil". Kurt había visto a varios chicos del equipo de futbol y atletismo quedársele viendo más de una vez.

Kurt suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante. Deseaba haberles contado.

Pero no podía. Todos en su familia eran cristianos. Un hijo gay nunca podría tener un lugar dentro de su familia perfecta.

* * *

><p>En la última semana, todos hablaban sobre Quinn Hummel y su embarazo. Kurt había escuchado que ella le había contado a su papá y él ni siquiera la había echado de su casa.<p>

Si hubieran sido sus padres, estaba seguro de que ese no hubiera sido el caso.

Kurt cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Mercedes con un suspiro. — Todo este asunto del el bebé de Quinn me esta estresando.

—Tienes toda la razón — dijo Mercedes. Juntos caminaron por el corredor hacia su próxima clase.

—Eso y que mi papá sigue preguntándome sobre mi cita para el Baile de la Castidad — dijo con suavidad, para que nadie más lo pudiera escuchar. — Le dije que iba a invitar a Brittany.

—Lo siento por ti — dijo Mercedes, con preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Mercedes era la única persona en el mundo que sabía que Kurt era gay. Claro, otras personas tenían sospechas de que no fuera tan derecho como una regla (**N/T**: En inglés, se dice "straight". Literalmente significa derecho, pero también lo utilizan para denominar una preferencia sexual. En este caso, "straight" significa ser heterosexual), pero Kurt nunca confirmó esos rumores. Él ni siquiera actuaba tan extravagante. Su ropa era normal para un chico con dinero viviendo en Lima, Ohio, y además de pertenecer al club de coro, él no hacía muchas cosas "gays".

Eso era lo que todos sabían. El no solo estaba dentro del clóset como gay, sino que también como amante de los musicales, la revista Vogue y un fan de la moda.

—Yo puedo ir contigo si Brittany no puede — dijo Mercedes con un suspiro. — Las personas de mi iglesia no suelen participar en cosas como esa, pero soy cristiana. Quizá a tus padres les guste eso.

—Tal vez — dijo Kurt, evitando comentarle a Mercedes que su papá siempre renegaba de Obama y que decía que era el peor presidente en la historia del mundo. Kurt sabía que la razón no era por las políticas que tenía.

Más que otra cosa, su papá era intolerante. El que llevara a Mercedes al baile sería casi tan malo como si llevara a un chico llamado Steve o algo similar.

—Solo espero que les digas la verdad — suspiró Mercedes. — Mentirte a ti mismo… no está nada bien.

—Yo también espero hacerlo — asintió Kurt.

* * *

><p>—Puede que Frannie y Mark vengan el próximo fin de semana — dijo su madre un par de días después. Kurt sonrió. El adoraba a su hermana y la extrañaba demasiado desde que se había mudado fuera de Lima con su esposo por el trabajo de él.<p>

—Eso es increíble — dijo su padre con una sonrisa. — Querida, ¿podrías rellenar mi vaso, por favor? — preguntó, levantando su vaso vacío.

—Desde luego, querido — dijo ella, dejando su tenedor y tomando el vaso de Russell.

—Hijo, ¿has pensado últimamente en entrar a alguno de los equipos de la esquela? — preguntó su papá, mientras cortaba una parte de su bistek. — No americano, no lo creo. Eres un poco pequeño para eso. ¿Tal vez fútbol soccer?

Kurt bajó la mirada hacia su plato. — No lo sé. Estoy algo ocupado con el club glee y la tarea después de clases.

—Oh, Kurt — dijo su padre con una risita. —Deberías seriamente reconsiderar eso del club glee. Las personas pueden comenzar a pensar mal, ¿un chico que no participa en ningún deporte pero pasa su tiempo cantando en musicales?

Kurt miró su plato. En ningún momento levantó la vista. No podía. Pero si podía sentir el miedo y el odio crecer en su pecho.

—Tal vez a mí no me importe que piensan mal — balbuceó Kurt.

—Kurt, no balbucees, esa no es la manera en la que se comporta un caballero — dijo su madre entrando en el comedor de nuevo. Colocó el vaso ahora lleno frente a su padre. — ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—Le estaba diciendo a Kurt que debería involucrarse más en los deportes. Quizá dejar el club glee — dijo su padre, tan ligeramente como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre el clima.

—Eso no suena mal — dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Claro que no sería de otra manera. Ella siempre estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que él decía.

—Me gusta el club glee — dijo Kurt.

—Hmmm — soltó su padre, sin decir nada.

—Estoy segura de que nuestro pastor tendrá un par de sugerencias para que entres a algún equipo — dijo su madre.

Kurt cerró los ojos. Trató de controlar su enojo. Pero entonces, recordó las palabras de Mercedes. Las docenas de veces que ella le había dicho que debía ser honesto con su familia. Ellos lo amaban, podrían aceptarlo tal como era.

—Mamá, papá — dijo finalmente, abriendo los ojos y mirándolos — Ustedes me aman, ¿cierto?

Ambos padres cruzaron sus miradas por un momento. — Claro que te amamos, cariño — dijo su madre, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

—Tú eres mi hijo, claro que te amo — dijo su padre.

—¿Sin importar nada? — preguntó Kurt.

—Kurt, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó su padre, obviamente presentía que había algo más que Kurt quería decir.

Kurt bajó la mirada a su plato. — Quiero ser honesto con ustedes — dijo en voz baja. — Me duele tener que ocultarles este secreto. Y estoy… asustado.

—No tienes porqué estarlo, cariño — dijo su madre. Ella se levantó. — ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala a discutir esto?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kurt estaba en la sala, sentado frente sus padres. Estaba sucediendo. De verdad estaba sucediendo. — ¿Qué pasa, hijo? — preguntó su padre de nuevo.

Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo. ¿Debería decirlo así nada más? ¿Darle vueltas y hacerlo de manera indirecta?

Kurt abrió la boca un par de veces, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Finalmente, hizo que saliera. — Soy gay — dijo.

Sus padres solo… lo miraron fijamente. No parpadearon o movieron o siquiera respiraron. Sólo lo miraron. — Kurt… debes estar bromeando — dijo su madre, como suplicante.

—No lo estoy — dijo Kurt.

—No puedes ser _gay_ — dijo su padre, su voz en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

—Cariño, te criamos bien — dijo su madre. — Te llevamos a la iglesia… tu no puedes… no.

—Eso es lo que soy — dijo, paseando la mirada entre uno y otro de sus padres. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. — Dijeron que me amaban.

—Es un pecado, Kurt — dijo su padre.

—Papá…

—Recuerdo — comenzó de nuevo su padre, con la mirada perdida — cuando tenías cinco años. Los llevé a ti y a tu hermana a un juego de béisbol — su papá parecía orgulloso. — Les compré a ambos una gorra. La tuya era demasiado grande, pero te gustó. Luego, cuando una chica salió al campo a cantar el himno nacional, dijiste que querías hacer eso algún día. Dijiste que te gustaba su vestido. Después pediste un par de zapatos como los que ella había usado. Zapatos de tacón —su padre cerró los ojos. — Creí que solo era una etapa… tenías cinco. ¿Cómo pudiste haber sabido que esos eran solo para chicas?

—Papá…

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? — preguntó su padre.

—No hice nada — dijo Kurt, llorando. — Esto es lo que soy. Tú eres mi padre… ¿no deberías amarme sin importar nada?

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó, mirando… a través de Kurt. — Ni siquiera reconozco quien eres.

Kurt sorbió. Su padre dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Hubo un largo silencio. Kurt miró a su madre, tratando de provocarle alguna reacción. Pero ella evitó el contacto visual.

—Kurt, si no te olvidas de esa estupidez — dijo su padre, levantando la cabeza. Se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente, haciendo que Kurt se sintiera aún más pequeño. — Habrá consecuencias.

—¡No es una estupidez! — dijo Kurt, levantándose del sillón, temblando. — ¡Esto es lo que soy! ¿Porqué no puedes aceptarlo?

—¡Ya cállate! — gritó su padre, tan fuerte que hizo que Kurt sintiera escalofríos. — Si así es realmente como te sientes… te quiero fuera.

—Russell… — dijo su madre. Fue silenciada por una mirada de su padre.

—Me… ¿estás echando de la casa? — preguntó Kurt, apenas pudo producir sonido.

—SI eliges vivir en pecado… no lo harás bajo mi techo — dijo su padre, furioso. — Tienes quince minutos para empacar — dijo con rigidez.

Kurt pasó la vista de su padre a su mamá, quien no dijo ni una maldita palabra. No lo haría. Kurt lo sabía.

Kurt salió de la sala con lentitud, pero comenzó a correr en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no le veían. Corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Miró a su alrededor, las lágrimas le bloqueaban parte de su visión. Sacó dos de las maletas más grandes de su clóset. En una, puso la mayor parte de su ropa, asegurándose se poner ropa interior. Tomó su laptop y otros aparatos electrónicos y los puso en la segunda. Libros y fotografías también fueron empacados. Todo sin lo que Kurt no hubiera resistido el partir.

Echó una mirada a toda su habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía? ¿Cómo podría decidir qué cosas eran sin las que no viviría? Lo más probable era que no pudiera regresar por lo cualquier cosa que olvidara.

Finalmente, Kurt salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Su padre lo estaba esperando, su madre no estaba a la vista. — Llaves — demandó su papá. Kurt cerró los ojos y buscó en su bolsillo, las manos le temblaban mientras las dejaba sobre la mano de su padre.

Ya no había manera de que volviera a entrar a esa casa. Ni siquiera podría pasar de la cerca. Mucho menos a la cochera. ¿Qué esperaba su papá que hiciera ahora? ¿Quedarse en la calle y pedirle a alguien que se detuviera?

—Vete — dijo fríamente. Kurt caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y puso sus maletas sobre el tapete de la entrada. Su padre sostenía la puerta, estaba a punto de cerrarla. Miró a Kurt. — Estoy muy decepcionado de ti — dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Kurt lloraba mientras llevaba sus maletas por el camino que había en el jardín delantero y hacia la acera. Sólo comenzó a caminar. Podría llamarle a Mercedes, pero Kurt no tenía la fuerza para buscar su teléfono celular dentro de las maletas. Así que siguió caminando.

Mucho tiempo después, Kurt no supo exactamente cuánto, se tropezó y casi cayó al suelo. Soltó un gemido mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo y se sentaba en la orilla de la acera. Kurt se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su alrededor. Ya había salido de su vecindario desde hacía un buen rato. Estaba llegando al pueblo, donde estaban todas las tiendas.

Estaba oscuro. Lo único que iluminaba la acera en donde estaba sentado Kurt eran las lámparas del alumbrado público. Y hacía frío, obviamente. Era noviembre. Kurt no traía una chaqueta puesta. No se había dado cuenta antes.

Un par de carros lo pasaron, pero no se detuvieron. Kurt no sabía que hacer.

—Oye, chico.

Kurt levantó la mirada. Una camioneta se había detenido a un lado de Kurt con el motor aún encendido. La ventana del lado del pasajero estaba abajo y el conductor estaba inclinado para hablar con él. Kurt se levantó, con las piernas temblándole.

—Soy Burt Hummel — dijo el hombre, haciendo que el corazón de Kurt diera un brinco. — ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy… bien — respondió con rigidez.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kurt Fabray — dijo Kurt con un suspiro.

—¿El chico de los Fabray? ¿No estás en el club glee con mi hija? — preguntó el Sr. Hummel.

—¿Quinn? Sí, vamos juntos — suspiró Kurt.

—Me ha dicho que tienes una voz que hace que se sienta muy celosa — dijo el Sr. Hummel. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? Está helando.

—Yo… — Kurt no sabía que decir. Su cara enrojeció de la vergüenza. El Sr. Hummel lo miró fijamente, de una forma en la que Kurt quiso contarle todo. — Me echaron de casa — dijo finalmente.

—Huh — el Sr. Hummel abrió la puerta y salió de su camioneta, le dio la vuelta por el frente y miró sus maletas. — ¿Son tuyas? — Kurt asintió. — ¿Tienes dónde quedarte esta noche?

—No sé — dijo con voz débil. — Pensé en llamar una amiga… pero no sé.

—¿Porqué no vienes a casa conmigo, chico? — dijo el Sr. Hummel. — Si tu eres amigo de Quinn yu necesitas un lugar para quedarte, bueno, diría que eres bienvenido en mi casa.

—No quiero ser una molestia…

—Tonterías — dijo el Sr. Hummel. — Ninguna molestia. No quiero verte congelado. — Burt se inclinó y recogió las maletas — Vaya, están pesadas — dejó salir un jadeo.

—Sólo me dieron quince minutos para empacar — dijo Kurt con suavidad. — Sólo… aventé todo adentro.

El Sr. Hummel no dijo nada mientras lo ayudó a subir las maletas a la parte de atrás de su camioneta. Kurt se subió en el asiento del pasajero con cierta indecisión, el Sr. Hummel puso la camioneta en marcha y comenzó a conducir.

—¿No va a preguntar porqué mi familia me echó? — preguntó Kurt. — Pude haber hecho algo horrible — dijo amargamente. — ¿De verdad me quiere en su casa?

—Mira, chico — dijo Burt. — Si quieres decirme qué pasó, puedes hacerlo. Pero no parece que hayas hecho algo horrible. Nada que haga que no te quiera en mi casa, al menos.

Kurt se sentó en silencio por un rato, mirando a través de la ventana. Este era el padre que no había echado a Quinn cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada… pero uno nunca sabía quien pudiera ser homofóbico en este pueblo. A pesar de todo, vivía en Lima (**N/T** Por si no se dieron cuenta y para los que no saben, Lima, Ohio es reconocido por ser un pueblo muy, muy, muy conservador. Creo que me faltaron otros dos "muy". Todo lo que no sea tradición, o "normal" es mal visto).

Decidió entonces, que si el Sr. Hummel lo sacaba de su camioneta después de decirle que era gay, llamaría a Mercedes.

—Les dije que era gay — dijo Kurt. — Ellos no se lo tomaron muy bien.

—Eso debe ser duro — dijo el Sr. Hummel después de un rato. — Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Era… algo así como, la primera vez que lo decías o…

—Sí — dijo Kurt con tristeza. — Sólo mi amiga Mercedes lo sabe — Kurt se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer. — Me dijeron que me amaban justo un minuto antes de que les dijera… al final, mi papá dijo que no iba a vivir en pecado bajo su techo. Después dijo que estaba decepcionado de mí… y luego me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Las lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas no produjeron sonido alguno, no eran los sollozos de antes.

—Lo siento mucho, chico — dijo el Sr. Hummel. — Nadie merece algo así.

—¿A usted no le molesta? — preguntó Kurt, girándose para ver al Sr. Hummel de frente, incrédulo.

—No siempre fui de mente abierta — suspiró Burt. — Pero me di cuenta que un humano es un humano, sin importar lo que haga o lo que le guste, es quien les da duras lecciones de vida a quienes ama.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Gracias — dijo Kurt finalmente.

—No hay problema — dijo Burt.

—Entonces — dijo Kurt después de un par de minutos de silencio. — ¿Qué estaba haciendo afuera tan tarde? La mayor parte de las personas en el pueblo cenan a las seis y están en la cama a las nueve. Y son casi las nueve…

—Quinn tuvo antojo de helado — dijo Burt, señalando una caja en el asiento. — Tuve que hacer un viaje exprés a la tienda.

—Eso… es considerado de su parte — dijo Kurt, mirando la caja de helado con una sonrisa.

—Juro que tiene los mismos antojos que su madre — rió el Sr. Hummel. — Su mamá solo tenía diecinueve años cuando se embarazo, sabes. — dijo el Sr. Hummel de repente. — No odio a mi Quinn por ser una madre adolescente. Su madre y yo lo hicimos bien y éramos jóvenes.

—Eso es bueno — dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. — Sé que Quinn ha tenido un mal rato… le dolió mucho que la sacaran del equipo de animadoras.

—A ella le encantaba — asintió Burt. — Sólo le dije que fuera fuerte y que no dejara que ninguno de los chicos de la escuela se metiera con ella. Ha estado así desde hace un par de meses y amenaza con ponerse peor conforme el tiempo pasa. — El Sr. Hummel miró a Kurt por un segundo. — Tú deberías ser consciente de eso también, chico.

La camioneta se detuvo en la cochera de una bonita casa. No era terriblemente grande, como la de Kurt, pero era linda.

El Sr. Hummel apagó el motor y le ayudó a Kurt con sus maletas. — Gracias por todo esto, Sr. Hummel — dijo Kurt mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal.

—Dime Burt, muchacho — dijo, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.

—¿Papi? — la voz de Quinn provenía no de muy lejos — ¿Trajiste mi helado?

—Claro que sí, Quinnie — dijo Burt, haciendo pasar a Kurt a la casa. Quinn dio la vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo en cuanto vio a Kurt. — Quinn, supongo que conoces a Kurt.

—Sí — dijo Quinn, mirando a Kurt con una expresión de confusión.

—Se va a quedar aquí, al menos esta noche. Tal vez más — dijo Burt, dejando una de las maletas en el suelo. Kurt estaba parado frente a la puerta.

—¿Porqué? — preguntó Quinn, lucía aturdida.

Burt miró a Kurt, como preguntándole por permiso. Kurt asintió. — Al muchacho lo echaron de su casa — dijo Burt. La expresión de Quinn se suavizó al instante.

—Oh — dijo ella.

—¿Te importaría llevarlo al cuarto de huéspedes? — preguntó Burt. — Voy a servirnos algo de helado y después nos podemos sentar en la sala o algo.

—Está bien, papi — dijo Quinn. Ella tomó una de las maletas y la llevó por el pasillo. Los dos compañeros del club glee caminaron por el vestíbulo en silencio. Quinn abrió la puerta y metió la maleta. — No es mucho, pero supongo que estará bien — dijo.

—Es genial — dijo Kurt. — Gracias.

Quinn vaciló mientras Kurt se sentó en la orilla de la cama y suspiró. Al final, se sentó a su lado. — ¿Te molesta si pregunto porqué? — dijo con voz suave.

—Está bien — dijo Kurt. — Supongo que debo comenzar a decirle a todos. A pesar de que mis papás son los únicos que lo sabes, además de Mercedes, seguro todos en la escuela se van a enterar pronto. — Kurt la miró. — Salí del clóset y no les gustó.

—Oh, Dios — dijo Quinn, llevándose una mano a la boca. — Lo… siento mucho, Kurt.

—Mi papá dijo que no me quería viviendo en pecado bajo su techo — dijo Kurt con otro suspiro. — Así que si no me retractaba y decía que era heterosexual, tenía que empacar e irme. Así que lo hice — los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas. — Digo, no es como si fuera a acostarme con cada chico que conozca. Ni siquiera he besado a uno. No estoy cometiendo ningún pecado. Esto es solo… quien soy.

Kurt sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros para después verse atraído hacia el cuerpo de Quinn. — Si alguien está viviendo en pecado, esa soy yo — dijo con dureza. — Tú no has hecho nada, Kurt. No me imagino cómo debió haber sido crecer en una familia religiosa y ser… gay. — suspiró. — Estoy segura de que si hubiera tenido padres como los tuyos, no lo hubieran pensado y me habrían echado a la calle estando embarazada.

—Probablemente — dijo Kurt con toda honestidad. — Pero tienes a Burt. Él es… el parece ser un buen padre.

—Lo es — dijo Quinn, con un asentimiento. — Ni me imaginé que pudiera ser tan comprensivo…

—Demonios, es comprensivo hasta conmigo — dijo Kurt. Quinn sonrió.

—Vamos por algo de helado. Te hará sentir mejor — dijo ella, levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano para pararse. Kurt la tomo con una sonrisa.

Burt tenía dos platos en la mesa, esperándolos. Los primeros bocados los comieron en silencio. Luego, Burt se volvió hacia Quinn y comenzó la conversación, como si Kurt siempre hubiera estado ahí — Quinnie, probablemente tengamos que comprarte ropa de maternidad pronto. Tengo alguna de la que usó tu mamá, pero no creo que sea de tu estilo…

Quinn arrugó la nariz. — Claro que no lo es — suspiró. — ¿Será posible encontrar algo de ropa de maternidad que no sea tan anticuada y se vea más… moderna?

—No debería ser difícil — dijo Kurt, con lentitud. — Si vas a una ciudad más grande, desde luego — Burt y Quinn voltearon a verlo mientras el rostro de Kurt enrojecía. — Me gusta mucho la moda — murmuró. — Estereotípico, lo sé.

—Pero lo que tú usas no es exactamente… — Quinn no dijo más.

—Obviamente yo no podía escoger mi ropa — dijo Kurt con su suspiro. — Pero tengo álbumes llenos de recortes con conjuntos que me encantaría diseñar algún día… y sé cómo coser, si quieres aplazar lo de la ropa de maternidad un poco más. Podría arreglarte algunos de sus pantalones y blusas. Y usar más vestidos sería una buena idea. Te hacen ver muy linda, por cierto.

Quinn le sonrió en cuanto dijo lo de aplazar las compras de ropa de maternidad. — Eso suena increíble, Kurt.

Kurt asintió. — Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Si me dices qué es lo que quieres que te arregles, puedo llevarlo al centro comunitario. Tienen un par de máquinas de cocer que siempre uso.

Burt le sonrió a Kurt e hizo que él se sintiera mejor al quedarse con los Hummel por un tiempo. Si tan solo les pudiera pagar o devolver el favor… sería aún mejor.

La mañana siguiente, Kurt vio el contenido de sus maletas con disgusto. Toda esa ropa… no era de él. Era del chico que sus padres siempre quisieron que fuera.

Kurt buscó entre el revoltijo de cosas hasta que encontró un par de pantalones ajustados que había comprado en secreto el mes pasado. Se los puso con una camisa y un moño que le perteneció alguna vez a su abuelo, una pieza única hecha a mano. Encontró una chaqueta que le quedaba un poco chica, pero que quedaba perfecto con lo que traía puesto. Eso tendría que aguantarle por ahora. Y, honestamente, Kurt no podía concentrarse en comprar ropa nueva. No tenía nada de dinero.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Quinn cuando se la encontró en la cocina.

—Un poco — dijo Kurt, sentándose a la mesa.

Burt llenó el plato de Quinn con tocino. — Antojos — ella suspiró cuando vio que él levantaba la ceja.

Burt le preguntó a Kurt qué quería, él contestó que si tenían un poco de cereal, eso desayunaría. Burt encontró un poco de Special K (**N/T** Es una marca de cereal integral de caja. Google es su amigo :D) en el fondo de la alacena, lo que fue más que suficiente para Kurt.

—Espero que todo les vaya bien en la escuela — dijo Burt mientras Quinn y Kurt se iban.

No lo fue.

Justo como Kurt lo predijo, todos lo sabían. Mercedes se topó con ellos después de que Quinn estacionara su auto. — ¿Cómo se enteraron? — preguntó él mientras caminaban hacia el edificio de la escuela, todos se les quedaban viendo.

—Podría ser solo por mí — murmuró Quinn.

—Creo que es por ambos. El chico raro y la chica embarazada — dijo Kurt con tristeza.

—Creo que tu mamá le dijo a tu pastor lo que pasó anoche, por teléfono — dijo Mercedes. — Alguien que va a tu iglesia debió haber escuchado y le dijo a alguien más… y a alguien más — suspiró. — Lo siento mucho. Debiste haberme llamado.

—Lo iba a hacer — dijo Kurt. — Pero el Sr. Hummel me encontró y me ofreció un lugar para quedarme y pasar la noche. Fue un buen gesto de su parte.

—Mucho — dijo Mercedes, mirando a Quinn.

—Todo estará bien — suspiró Kurt, caminando hacia su casillero. — De alguna manera saldré de esta.

Luego, un muro de hielo lo golpeó en el rostro.

—¡Es bueno verte fuera del clóset, homo! — rió Karofsky, uno de los jugadores de americano. Chocó la mano con otro chico y la mayoría de los que estaban en el corredor se rieron.

—Vale, eso duele — dijo Kurt.

Quinn y Mercedes lo llevaron al baño para ayudarle a limpiarse. — Sé que esto sólo es el principio — suspiró Kurt cuando ya estaba casi limpio. — Pero me tengo que decir a mí mismo que esto es mejor que pasar todos mis años de preparatoria en el clóset, saliendo con una chica que no me gusta solo para complacer a mi familia. Tengo que.

—Ese es el espíritu, cariño — dijo Mercedes, besando su mejilla.

Kurt le tendió una mano a Quinn. — Si vamos a hacer el hazmerreír de la escuela, es mejor serlo juntos.

Quinn le sonrió, ligeramente. — Supongo que sí — dijo, tomándolo de la mano.

* * *

><p>C'est finite. Bueno, no del todo. Después de este viene otro capítulo, pero considerando el hecho de que tarde casi medio día para traducir este, la otra mitad de la historia la traduzco subo después.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, una mirada a lo que pudo haber sido (a pesar de que ya todos conocemos la verdadera historia). A mí, en lo personal, se me hizo muy interesante "explorar" este mundo alternativo.

Espero sus comentarios :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Este fic es propiedad de **Phantom of a Rose**. Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. La traducción es lo único que me puedo adjudicar.

* * *

><p><strong>KURT FABRAY Y QUINN HUMMEL<strong>

Capítulo 2

—Oh, me encanta ese — dijo Quinn, señalando el dibujo de una mujer delgada con un vestido de flores que Kurt había estado diseñando el otro día. — Dios, me encantaría tener ese en mi clóset.

Kurt le sonrió a la chica, ligeramente sonrojado. — Gracias — dijo en voz baja. Él y Quinn estaban sentados en la cama del sótano-habitación perfectamente decorado de Quinn. Habían estado avanzando con la tarea, hasta que abrieron el clóset de Quinn y comenzaron a pensar en la ropa que debería arreglar ahora que estaba embarazada.

Kurt llevaba dos días viviendo en la casa de los Hummel. En la escuela, el resto de la semana fue igual a como Kurt lo predijo – horrible. Había recibido al menos dos granizados en la cara al día y le inventaban sobrenombres cada vez que paseaba por los pasillos. Todos en el club glee habían lo habían apoyado de alguna manera, aunque Kurt hubiera preferido no escuchar el "¡Lo sabía!" de Puck o los intentos de Rachel para hacerlo hablar con sus papás.

Pero finalmente era fin de semana y Kurt iba a pasar todo el sábado e incluso parte del domingo buscando un trabajo. Esta noche, sin embargo, era viernes y Quinn insistió en echarle un ojo a su ropa – y a algunos de los diseños de Kurt.

—Tienes talento — dijo con un asentimiento. — Incluso, creo que si puedes tener futuro en esto de la industria de la moda.

—Wow, gracias — dijo Kurt después de que se le pasó la impresión. No era que Quinn había sido grosera con él cuando ella era parte de las animadoras. A veces podía ser… igual de grosera con otros, suponía Kurt, pero era más bien el uniforme el que hablaba por ella. No, Quinn apenas le había dirigido dos palabras desde que ambos comenzaron la preparatoria, buenas o malas. Iba a tomarle un tiempo el acostumbrarse a esta Quinn, quien era alegre y graciosa, sin contar sus cambios de humor por le embarazo.

En los últimos dos días, Quinn y él hablaban por las noches, acostados en la cama de ella y desahogándose. Quinn se quejaba de algunos extraños movimientos en tu estómago, sus estúpidos antojos y su aumento de peso, y Kurt se daba rienda suelta hablando sobre sus padres y el ser gay. Quinn incluso lo hizo platicarle sobre los chicos que le gustaban. Kurt murmuró algo sobre que le gustaba Finn, pero inmediatamente (y de manera embarazosa) cambiaron de tema a celebridades que le gustaban, ya que Quinn estaba saliendo con Finn (sin mencionar que, para Kurt, ella iba a tener a su bebé). Era algo lindo, el tener a alguien con quien hablar así. Aunque Mercedes era su mejor amiga, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de platicar de esa manera. Kurt nunca había querido llevar a Mercedes a su casa para que no tuviera que enfrentarse con el intolerante de su padre.

—No debería ser difícil modificar tu ropa — dijo Kurt, mirando la pila de ropa que estaba frente a él. — Pero insisto, comienza a usar más vestidos. La mayoría de ellos no tienen que ser arreglados y lo más probable es tu estómago no vaya a crecer tanto porque, para empezar, eres muy delgada.

Quinn suspiró. — Odio estar gorda.

—Tú no estás gorda — chasqueó Kurt.

Quinn frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias por la ropa — dijo ella, mirando la que él usaba. Un par de los únicos pantalones de mezclilla que tenía Kurt (la mayoría eran de los disfraces que usaban en el club glee), una horrible camisa gris y una pequeña corbata negra. — Estoy segura de que odias usar esa ropa. Es tan simple.

—Y que lo digas — suspiró Kurt. — Pero no puedo darme el lujo de comprar ropa nueva por ahora. Necesito conseguir un trabajo, concentrarme en ahorrar todo el dinero que pueda y ayudarle a tu papá con algo aquí en la casa.

—Sabes que él no lo va a aceptar — dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Debería. Soy una boca extra que alimentar y ahora tú cuentas por dos — dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Quinn le dio un ligero golpe en la rodilla. — Lo siento — se rió. — Per ya en serio, estoy seguro de que no será fácil.

Ayer, cuando Burt le dijo a Kurt que se podía quedar en su casa tanto como lo necesitara, conmovió a Kurt. Casi quería haberse negado y decir que estaba siendo muy generoso, pero bueno, ¿a dónde hubiera ido de haberlo dicho? En lugar de eso, Kurt insistió en pagarle renta, o pagar por su comida, o algo. Burt dijo que no y eso había sido todo.

Bueno, Kurt también podía llegar a ser muy testarudo.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a esa tienda de ofertas en el siguiente poblado — dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño. — Solo está a treinta minutos de distancia y ya he estado ahí un par de veces. Tiene mucha ropa de moda como para ser una tienda de ofertas, porque en ese lugar vive mucha gente rica. Podríamos conseguirte algunos vestidos.

—Y tú podrías comprar algo de ropa también — dijo Quinn de inmediato, lo que hizo que Kurt frunciera el ceño. — A papá no le importará. Necesitas conseguir más ropa, Kurt. Sólo tienes una maleta y eso apenas de alcanzará para dos semanas. Y dijiste que era una tienda de ofertas, así que no debería ser muy caro.

—Bueno… dijo Kurt, tratando de encontrar un argumento contra la lógica de Quinn.

—Hablaré con papá en la cena — dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había ganado la discusión.

Burt no tuvo ningún problema, con lo que Kurt estuvo en desacuerdo. Aunque estuvo agradecido cuando Burt le dio su tarjeta de crédito a Quinn con la promesa de no gastar demasiado.

Así que la mañana siguiente, Quinn los llevó a ambos hacia la tienda de ofertas en su auto, y a pesar de sentirse culpable por gastar el dinero de Burt (Kurt se lo pagaría después, sin importar nada) estaba extrañamente emocionado por ir de compras solo por primera vez.

Quinn estaba bastante impresionada con la tienda cuando entraron. Como Kurt había dicho, estaba en un vecindario de gente rica y no se veía en caos como solían hacerlo la mayoría de las tiendas de ese tipo. Kurt primero dirigió a Quinn hacia los vestidos. Justo como lo había predicho, había mucha ropa de marcas conocidas mezcladas con algunos nombres irreconocibles.

—Esto es fantástico — dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, poniendo un lindo vestido azul con un lazo negro sobre su cintura, el cual le caía hasta las rodillas cuando lo sostenía frente a ella. — Normalmente compro ropa como esta en el centro comercial por el doble o triple del precio.

Kurt le sonrió y agregó el vestido azul a la pila de ropa que iban a comprar. — Lo sé. Siempre vengo aquí para, tú sabes, echar un vistazo. Compré algo de ropa una o dos veces… está lo suficientemente alejada como para no toparme con ninguno de los amigos de mis padres.

Después de un rato, Quinn lo obligó a ir a la sección de caballeros. Kurt automáticamente encontró un par de pantalones rojos casi nuevos que eran simplemente… increíbles. — ¡Oh! Creo que me voy a probar estos — dijo con algo de timidez.

—Seguramente se te verán geniales — sonrió Quinn.

Kurt encontró cinco chalecos con los que se enamoró (y que de alguna manera, encontró que le quedaban perfectamente cuando estaba probándoselos en el vestidor), cuatro pares de pantalones, un par de playeras que estaba seguro combinarían con los chalecos o algo, algunas corbatas y moños y unas cuantas camisas más modernas.

—Espera un segundo — dijo mientras salía de los vestidores hacia donde había varios suéteres de mujer. — ¿No te encanta este? — era un suéter bastante largo color tinto.

—¿No es un suéter de mujer? — preguntó Quinn con una ceja levantada.

—La moda no tiene género — dijo Kurt, tomando ése y otro suéter y entrando de nuevo al vestidor.

Además de eso, Kurt encontró pañuelos para mujer y escogió un par con bonitos diseños, e incluso se permitió a sí mismo comprarse un par de botas negras. Eran los únicos zapatos de su talla, de cualquier forma.

Cuando ambos finalmente terminaron de escoger y fueron a pagar, en total habían gastado ciento cincuenta dólares. Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Quinn se reía de él. — Kurt, normalmente gasto lo mismo o más por un cambio de ropa en el centro comercial. Mi papá va a estar sorprendido cuando vea todo lo que compramos por la misma cantidad.

Una vez que subieron todo al auto, un pequeño escarabajo rojo (**N/T** Usualmente, se les dice "escarabajos" a la línea de carros de la VollksWagen que descontinuaron hace tiempo –en mi rancho les llamamos "vochos"-, aunque también se puede referir al modelo Beetle. Google es su amigo :D) que Burt le había regalado a Quinn cuando cumplió dieciséis años, fueron a un restaurante cercano para que Quinn comiera algo. Ella ordenó una hamburguesa y un pedazo de pastel, mientras que Kurt prefirió una ensalada (a pesar de que le dio un par de mordidas al segundo pedazo de pastel que ordenó Quinn).

Las siguientes semanas fueron frenéticas. Rachel seguía siendo igual de mandona en el club glee, Kurt aún recibía granizados en la cara y Quinn aún se estaba acostumbrando a su pérdida de popularidad. También había comenzado a engordar, con lo que ella estaba bastante frustrada.

Kurt pudo conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda en el centro comercial, e incluso era bastante agradable, ya que tenía un descuento extra por ser empleado de la tienda. Hacía lo posible para resistir el impulso de comprar ropa, pero se permitía comprar algo pequeño cada vez que le pagaban – dos cosas si era algo pequeño, como pañuelos.

A Kurt le encantaban los pañuelos.

La ropa nueva que había comprado con Quinn realmente le había ayudado. Aún se sentía deprimido porque sus padres lo habían sacado de sus vidas, pero el finalmente poder expresarse a través de la moda y su ropa era liberador. Ahora estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo.

El primer domingo que pasó fuera de su casa fue algo raro. Burt y Quinn no iban a la iglesia y no existía ninguna posibilidad de que Kurt considerara el regresar a la iglesia donde había crecido y a donde sus padres aún asistían. En lugar de eso, durmió hasta tarde y después se puso a ver caricaturas con Quinn en la sala mientras comían cereal.

Al siguiente domingo, sin embargo, Kurt hizo planes para ir a la iglesia con Mercedes. Su padre lo hubiera considerado un pecado, pero eso no haría que Kurt dejara de ir a la iglesia. De alguna manera, aún sentía una fuerte fe. Había veces en las que dudaba y donde pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo… Kurt había crecido con todo eso. No podía simplemente parar porque sus padres ya no estaban a su lado.

Mercedes recogió a Kurt el domingo en la mañana y Kurt esperaba que Burt no se fuera a enojar con él por ir a la iglesia. Fue algo extraño el primer domingo, porque era el único miembro de piel blanca que asistió esa mañana. Aunque la presencia de Mercedes era reconfortante. Muchas personas se le acercaron después del servicio y lo besaron en las mejillas, diciéndole que no había nada malo con él, lo que hizo que Kurt soltara un par de lágrimas.

Cuando Kurt regresó de la iglesia, Quinn y Burt estaban en la sala. Entró con timidez, sentándose a un lado de Quinn, quien aún tenía puesto el pijama.

—Espero que no estés enojado — dijo Kurt. Había dejado una nota diciendo a dónde iba, porque honestamente no quiso hablar con él sobre eso la noche anterior.

—Claro que no, muchacho — dijo Burt con un encogimiento de hombros. — Si quieres ir a la iglesia, ese es asunto tuyo.

—Gracias — dijo Kurt.

El sábado siguiente, Quinn estaba levantada cuando Kurt entró a la sala cerca de las ocho de la mañana, vestida con un precioso vestido blanco y zapatos azules. — Me preguntaba si querías compañía — dijo Quinn con suavidad. — Aunque quizá ellos no quieran a una chica embarazada…

Kurt se rió y pasó un brazo alrededor de la aún delgada cintura de Quinn. — Niña, soy un muchacho gay. Creo que a ellos les encantará tenerte ahí también.

Mercedes estaba feliz de ver a Quinn esa mañana junto a él. Últimamente, ambas se estaban llevando bastante bien, desde que Kurt se convirtió en una clase de lazo entre ellas.

—Kurt — dijo Quinn un par de semanas después cuando estaban sentados en la recámara de ella, hojeando algunas revistas. — ¿Alguna vez has sentido que estás guardando un secreto horrible y… como si quisieras decir la verdad, pero has estado mintiendo tanto que… tal vez debieras seguir mintiendo?

Kurt la miró y frunció el ceño. — Claro — dijo, cerrando la revista Vogue que estaba leyendo. — Digo, eso es lo que pasó con mis padres - y con todos – cuando era "derecho" (**N/T** Suena raro, pero si recuerdan la nota que puse en el capítulo pasado, lo entenderán). Les solía decir que sí, que había una chica que me gustaba y que estaba pensando en invitarla a salir. Todo eso. Pero… Quinn, es mejor ser sincero.

—¿Pero y si le hace daño a muchas personas que digas la verdad? — preguntó Quinn, desviando la mirada de la de Kurt.

—Bueno… puede que hiera a alguien, pero tal vez a la larga te haga sentir mejor — Kurt estuvo en silencio un largo rato. — ¿Quieres decirme algo, Quinn?

—¡Finn no es el padre! — gritó Quinn. Se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas.

—Vaya.

Bueno, eso era claramente sorprendente.

—¿Quieres… quieres decirme quién es, linda? — preguntó Kurt con gentileza.

—Puck — murmuró Quinn, clavando la mirada en su regazo. — Yo sólo… me sentía gorda y él me dijo que no lo era y vino aquí cuando mi papá estaba en el trabajo y trajo algo de vino y… no sé. Sólo pasó — las lágrimas cubrían todo el rostro de Quinn. — Me arrepiento tanto, porque en verdad me gusta Finn. No debí haberlo engañado. Especialmente con Puck…

—Pero lo hiciste — dijo Kurt con firmeza — Tienes que hacerte responsable de eso, Quinn, incluso si duele. Y… Quinn, no puedes dejar que Finn siga pensando que él es el padre. Él está realmente preocupado por su futuro.

—Sólo lo dices porque esperas que me bote — dijo Quinn con dureza. — Porque él te gusta.

Kurt se quedó sin habla.

—Lo siento — dijo Quinn de repente, su expresión se suavizó. — Yo no… Yo no debí de… ¿sabes que no le he dicho a nadie que te gusta, cierto?

—Sí — dijo Kurt.

—¿De verdad le tengo que contar? — preguntó Quinn.

—Deberías — dijo Kurt. — Sé que es aterrador… pero tarde o temprano, deberías decirle.

—Pero… ni siquiera sé si me lo voy a quedar — dijo Quinn.

No era la primera vez que habían hablado acerca de lo que ella iba a hacer después de dar a luz. Burt dijo que él apoyaría a su nieto si ella decidía quedárselo, pero Quinn no estaba segura de querer ser una madre aún.

—¿Adopción? — preguntó Kurt.

—Bueno… — Quinn dudó, luego sacudió la cabeza. — No es nada. Olvida lo que dije.

No volvieron a sacar el tema después de eso.

La semana siguiente, el club glee fue forzado a usar sillas de ruedas para apoyar a Artie. El Sr. Shuester también anunció que cantarían "Defying Gravity" del musical Wicked.

Kurt casi se muere.

Era su canción favorita de ese musical. Era la canción que lo había mantenido cuerdo durante los días en los que no podía contarles a sus padres la verdad - e incluso en los días después de que les contó y ellos lo corrieron de su casa.

El Sr. Shuester, desde luego, no quería darle a Kurt el solo, porque era originalmente cantado por una chica. Rachel iba a tener el honor, _desde luego_.

—No es justo — dijo Kurt, apuñalando su pieza de carne esa noche en la cena. Había sido su turno de cocinar esa noche (él insistió en ayudar con eso, ya que Burt era casi inservible en la cocina). — Tengo una voz tan buena como la de Rachel Berry. Y podría hacer ese Fa agudo incluso dormido.

—Eso es como, ¿algo grande? — preguntó Burt.

—Lo es, papi — dijo Quinn, con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz. — Es muy aguda y la mayoría de las chicas no pueden alcanzarla. Yo no puedo.

—Vaya. ¿Y este Shuester no te va a dar el solo porque…? — preguntó Burt, mirando a Kurt.

—Porque es una canción tradicionalmente cantada por una chica — dijo Kurt, mofándose. — Como si eso hiciera que no me pudiera sentir identificado con ella o gustar o algo.

—Eso es completamente injusto — dijo Burt.

—Así es — Kurt suspiró. — Vamos a dejar de pensar en eso. No quiero arruinar la cena. Quinn, espero que te estés tomando tus vitaminas.

—Claro que sí, _madre_ — se rió Quinn.

—Es Señora Madre para ti — completó Kurt.

Al día siguiente en la reunión del club glee, el Sr. Shuester anunció que Kurt y Rachel harían una audición para el solo de Wicked.

—¡Qué! — chilló Rachel.

—No lo entiendo — dijo Kurt. — Ayer usted no me dio una oportunidad - ¿qué cambió?

El Sr. Shuester se veía avergonzado. Se aclaró la garganta. — El Sr. Hummel vino a la oficina del director esta mañana — todos miraron a Quinn, quien se veía confundida. — Él insistió en que estaba siendo… injusto, y que no debería discriminarte, Kurt, por tu orientación sexual y que debería darte una oportunidad de cantar ese solo, a pesar de que sea pensado para una cantante.

—Él trató de demandar, ¿cierto? — dijo Quinn con un tono seco.

—Sí, lo hizo — dijo el Sr. Shuester. — Así que vamos a tener un… encuentro de divas, supongo.

Kurt estaba completamente conmovido con la acción de Burt.

—No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, Burt — dijo Kurt esa noche. Quinn estaba en su habitación y Kurt había encontrado solo a Burt. — Significa… mucho que hayas hecho eso por mí, a pesar de que no somos familia ni nada.

—Habría hecho lo mismo por Quinn — dijo Burt con sequedad. — Y tu padre no está siendo realmente un buen padre justo ahora, así que estoy alegre de haberlo hecho.

—Gracias — dijo Kurt. Y dejó el cuarto antes de comenzar a llorar.

Un par de días después, Burt entró a la casa con pasos fuertes, haciendo que Quinn brincara en la sala y que Kurt levantara la vista de su libro con una expresión de curiosidad. Cerró de golpe la puerta del refrigerador en la cocina y se encaminó hacia la sala, abriendo una lata de cerveza.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Quinn. Obviamente ella sabía que algo andaba mal.

Burt no respondió. De hecho, el programa que Quinn veía en la televisión se termino antes de que él respondiera.

—Hoy recibí una llamada. Una anónima.

—Oh —dijo Quinn, frunciendo el ceño.

—Dijeron que… — Burt se veía apagado. — Que mi hija era una puta y que el vago que recogí era un marica.

Kurt soltó el libro. Cayó en el suelo y la sangre de Kurt pareció haberse congelado. Quinn se veía realmente herida. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y…

—Lo siento — dijo Kurt, cerrando los ojos. — Es mi culpa… Es porque voy a cantar esa canción en el club glee y…

—No te disculpes, chico — dijo Burt. — Si algo es seguro es que el idiota que llamó sí lo era. No tú. No es tu culpa que la gente en este pueblo tenga una mente tan cerrada que no pueden ver siquiera lo que está frente a ellos.

Quinn se fue a su habitación poco después y Kurt sabía que iba a llorar sobre su almohada. Le dio cinco minutos de ventaja, y después la siguió.

Esa noche en su cama, Kurt decidió cantar mal la nota.

—¿Por qué no lo conseguiste? — preguntó Burt, frunciéndole a Kurt a través de la mesa. — Si fue ese Shuester de nuevo… Juro que voy a tirar esa escuela en pedazos.

—No — dijo Kurt con rapidez. — Saqué mal la nota. El Fa agudo.

—Sacaste… Te conseguí esa audición por una razón, Kurt — dijo Burt.

—Lo sé — dijo Kurt, casi con remordimiento. — Pero… no quería que recibieras más llamadas. — No quiero que Quinn se sienta amenazada en su propia casa. No quiero que tú tampoco lo sientas.

—Pero ese solo significaba mucho para ti, Kurt — dijo Quinn con tristeza. — Y te escuché alcanzar esa nota una y otra vez cuando practicabas.

—Y eso es suficiente, por ahora — dijo Kurt. — La verdad es… que ustedes son más importantes para mí que ese solo.

La cena continuó en un silencio confortable.

—Se lo dije.

Kurt levantó la vista de su escritorio hacia Quinn, quien estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Finalmente había comenzado a referirse a él como tal, desde que había vivido en el cuarto de huéspedes desde hacia casi dos meses.

—Le dije a Finn que él no es el padre — dijo Quinn, entrando y sentándose sobre la cama de Kurt. — Obviamente terminó conmigo — Quinn suspiró. — Gritó. Mucho.

—Lo siento — dijo Kurt.

—Pero no quería que él lo oyera de otra persona. Eso hubiera sido… peor — dijo Quinn, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kurt se levantó y se acomodó con Quinn en la pequeña cama. — Todos se van a enterar mañana — dijo Quinn. — Que Finn no es el padre. Que Puck lo es.

—Será difícil — dijo Kurt, con completa sinceridad. — Pero voy a estar a tu lado, si me necesitas.

—Lo haré — dijo Quinn.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Quinn.

Quinn lo abrazó con fuerza.

Toda la escuela se enteró al día siguiente.

Finn no le dirigía la palabra a Puck. E incluso trató de golpearlo, pero varios miembros del club glee lo detuvieron.

Fue entonces cuando renunció al club.

Estaban a un par de días de las Seccionales (**N/T** O Locales, como gusten. Ambos están bien dichos, Fox lo traduce de ambas maneras. Lo chequé varias veces XD).

Al día siguiente, el Sr. Shuester fue suspendido como su director, porque había uno de los estúpidos colchones que New Directions había recibido por hacer el comercial para la tienda de colchones. Había dejado a su esposa esa noche y durmió en su oficina porque, adivinen qué, su esposa _no estaba_ embarazada.

—Siento que es mi culpa — dijo Quinn la noche antes de la competencia. Tenían a Jacob, un chico raro, cubriendo el lugar de Finn y a la Srita. Pillsberry como su directora suplente para el día siguiente. — Yo le iba a dar a mi bebé. Para que ella pudiera tapar _su_ mentira.

—Oh, Quinn — dijo Kurt con tristeza.

—Es que no quiero esto — lloró Quinn. — No quiero esa responsabilidad. Pensé que sería… que sería la única manera de evitarla.

—Hay otras personas buscando adoptar, Quinn — dijo Kurt con suavidad.

—Sí — sollozó Quinn.

Al día siguiente, New Directions estaban devastados al darse cuenta de que los otros dos coros contra los que competían se habían robado sus canciones. Sue les había dado su lista final de canciones.

Afortunadamente, Finn había llegado con una nueva canción. Aún no había perdonado a Quinn por completo, y mucho menos a Puck. Rachel iba a abrir su presentación con una balada (Kurt estaba seguro de que Mercedes hubiera estado increíble abriendo la presentación si la otra escuela no hubiera robado su canción). Finalmente, iban a terminar con "Somebody to Love".

E increíblemente, ganaron.

—Supongo que las cosas malas siempre suceden — dijo Kurt esa noche cuando iban de regreso a casa. — Pero de alguna manera todo se acomoda para bien al final.

—¿Como lo que pasó hoy? — preguntó Quinn.

—Con todo — suspiró Kurt. — Digo, pensé que mi mundo se había acabado cuando mis padres me echaron de casa… pero en realidad, me siento más en casa contigo y con Burt de lo que nunca me sentí con mis padres… parece que todo cambió para mejor — dijo.

Quinn le sonrió y se movió de su hombro (había estado recargada sobre él, tratando de estar más cómoda en el trayecto de regreso sobre el camión). Ella lo besó en la mejilla y se volvió a recargar sobre él. — Yo también te quiero, Kurt.

—Te quiero — murmuró, sonrojándose.

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza, pero mi computadora había muerto y no se me ocurrió tener una copia de respaldo.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos y esperen el siguiente capítulo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original de Phantom of a Rose. Glee es propiedad de FOX y Ryan Murphy. La traducción es mía.

**N/T**: Les agradezco mucho los reviews y comentarios del capítulo anterior :) Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia. Alguien me comentó que le parecía que todo iba muy rápido, el asunto es que la historia está basada únicamente en Kurt y Quinn, dejando de lado a los personajes secundarios o a aquellos sobre los que no tienen tanta influencia o no son TAN importantes para ellos. Aclarado el punto, les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Fabray y Quinn Hummel<strong>

Capítulo 3

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! — gritó Quinn él cuando atravesó la puerta, aún con la llave en el picaporte (aún se sentía extraño al tener su propia llave de una casa que no era técnicamente suya, pero Burt le había dado la copia hacía un par de semanas).

—¡Oh! — dijo Kurt, tratando de no perder el equilibrio cuando la pequeña rubia se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡Eres uno de los Animadores! — se rió, alejándose un poco de él para poder ver mejor su uniforme. Él se sonrojó ante el inspección de Quinn y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—No estaba seguro por si te enojarías conmigo… — dijo Kurt en voz baja.

—¿Enojada?

—Por ser un Animador cuando… tú ya no lo eres — dijo Kurt con el ceño fruncido.

Quinn le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. — Era imposible que siguiera siendo una Animadora con esto — dijo, señalando su abdomen. — Ahora me doy cuenta. Apesta, ¿pero qué podrías hacer tú? — Kurt asintió despacio. — Además, ¡tú y Mercedes estuvieron espectaculares en el montaje de hoy! Yo creo que Justin y Madonna deberían cuidar sus espaldas.

Kurt se rio y envolvió a Quinn con uno de sus brazos, dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde Burt estaba viendo una serie en la televisión. — Yo no iría tan lejos.

—Oye, muchacho, Quinn me estaba contando sobre la presentación que hicieron hoy — dijo Burt con una sonrisa. — Felicidades.

Kurt trató de no parecer muy satisfecho. — Gracias, Burt — se tiró sobre el sillón. — Perdón por llegar tarde. Pero la práctica se alargó.

—No hay problema — dijo Burt.

—Al menos no voy a tener que asistir a tantas prácticas como los Animadores regulares — dijo Kurt, mientras Quinn se sentaba a su lado y se acomodaba hecha un ovillo. — Mercedes y yo sólo tenemos que cantar y hacer muy poca coreografía, así que no nos vamos a quedar a muchas de las prácticas después de la escuela.

—Eso es bueno — dijo Quinn. — Las prácticas pueden ser muy agotadoras.

—Y que lo digas — rio Kurt. — ¡Y ni siquiera hago gran cosa! Pero es muy divertido.

Quinn le sonrió y asintió. — Lo era.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena y algunos panqués con chispas de chocolate que Quinn le insistió que hiciera, porque tenía mucho antojo de unos. Quinn estaba sentada en la barra de la isla que estaba en medio de la cocina, robando un poco de la mezcla para los panqués que había hecho Kurt.<p>

—Te puedo ayudar con cualquier cosa, lo sabes — dijo Quinn, relamiéndose el dedo. — Incluso si no es mi turno de cocinar.

—Sólo quédate ahí sentada y cómete la masa — suspiró Kurt. — Tengo todo bajo control.

—Hmm — dijo Quinn, pero no perdió el tiempo y volvió a comer la dulce mezcla.

La puerta del frente se abrió y cerró, señal de que Burt había llegado. — ¡Hola, Burt! — lo llamó Kurt desde la cocina. — Hoy vamos a comer espagueti, espero que te guste.

Los pasos de Burt fueron desde el frente de la casa hacia la cocina. — Suena… y huele… delicioso, muchacho — respondió Burt, quien había aparecido en la puerta de la cocina… con una mujer.

Oh.

—¿Señora Hudson? — preguntó Quinn, mirando a la mujer de cabello castaño y, oh dios, ¿de qué año era la ropa que traía puesta? ¿Los ochenta? El cuenco con masa quedó olvidado y Quinn se sonrojó.

—Hola, Quinn — dijo la Sra. Hudson con una sonrisa educada, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que – oh, Hudson – ella era la _mamá_ de Finn.

Incómodo.

—El auto de Carole se descompuso — dijo Burt, llenando el incómodo silencio que había invadido la habitación. — La vi cuando venía a casa. La recogí y llamé a una grúa para que llevaran su auto al taller. Estábamos cerca de aquí, así que la invité a venir — Burt hizo una pausa y miró a Quinn. — Finn va a venir por ella…

—En cuanto lo llame — dijo Carole. — Aún está en su práctica de football.

—Oh — dijo Quinn, asintiendo y bajando la mirada hacia la mesa que estaba frente a ella, evitando ver a Carole.

—Uh… Carole, no sé si ya conocías a Kurt…— dijo Burt, tratando de relajar el momento, sin duda.

—No, no lo conocía — dijo Carole, sonriéndole a Kurt. — No sabía que tenías un hijo.

Kurt soltó el bote con pimienta que estaba sosteniendo, el cual aterrizó en el suelo y se agachó para recogerlo, completamente sonrojado.

—Bueno, él no es mi hijo — dijo Burt después de un momento. — Lo traje aquí hace un par de meses… uh, sus padres lo echaron de la casa.

—Hola — dijo Kurt, caminando hacia Carole y estirando su mano para saludar a la señora. Ella se veía un poco avergonzada. — Soy Kurt Fabray; es un placer conocerla. Estoy en el club glee con Quinn… y Finn — añadió después de un momento.

—Oh, Fabray — dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Supongo que ha escuchado hablar de mí — dijo Kurt con amargura. — Ser una notable familia Cristiana con un hijo gay debió haber puesto a mis padres en el mapa.

Carole no dijo nada, pero su rostro confirmó que ella había escuchado los rumores. A este punto, todos en el pueblo los habían escuchado.

—Siento mucho el oír eso de tu familia — dijo ella.

—Sólo estoy agradecido con los Hummel — Kurt se encogió de hombros, regresando a la estufa y ocupándose de la pasta. — Ellos han sido… salvavidas, en serio.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Burt — dijo Carole con un asentimiento.

—No fue nada — dijo Burt. — Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho — en los meses que Kurt llevaba conociendo a Burt, él sabía que no le gustaba alardear o presumir. — Por qué no llamas a tu hijo… y bueno… — Burt miró a Quinn y luego a Carole. — Sé que debe haber cierta… hostilidad entre nuestras familias, pero si Kurt está de acuerdo, ya que él es el que está cocinando, no me importaría que tú y Finn se queden a cenar.

—Eso es… gracias — dijo Carole.

—A mi no me molesta — dijo Kurt. — De cualquier manera estaba preparando algo extra, para el almuerzo de Burt en la semana… pero definitivamente alcanza para otras dos personas. Bueno, tres, ya que Finn suele comer por dos.

Quinn se veía ligeramente mortificada, pero no dijo nada.

Carole llamó a Finn y le dejó un mensaje en su buzón de voz diciendo que fuera a casa de los Hummel a recogerla, y que iban a cenar ahí.

—Quinn, querida — dijo Carole después de un momento. — ¿Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un momento?

Quinn miró a su padre y luego a Kurt. Kurt sólo se encogió de hombros y Quinn finalmente se levantó de la silla y siguió a Carole hacia la sala. Burt caminó hacia donde estaba Kurt y se recargó sobre la barra.

—¿Empeoré las cosas? — preguntó Burt.

—Define "empeorar" — respondió Kurt.

—Juro que tienes el mismo sentido del humor que tenía mi esposa — se rio Burt.

—Lo siento — dijo Kurt automáticamente. Sabía que Quinn había perdido a su madre – y Burt a su esposa – cuando ella tenía ocho años. Recordárselo no podría ser bueno, aunque Kurt nunca había pasado por la experiencia de perder a un familiar, al menos no por muerte.

—No necesitas disculparte, muchacho — dijo Burt. — Eso es algo bueno.

* * *

><p>—Quinn, no quiero que esta noche sea incómoda — dijo Carole cuando ambas ya se habían sentado en la sala.<p>

—Puede que sea inevitable — murmuró Quinn. — Señora Hudson, siento mucho haberle… mentirle a su hijo. Y haberlo engañado. Y sólo… fue muy inapropiado.

—Cometiste un par de errores — Carole se encogió de hombros. — Le sucede hasta a las mejores personas. Asumo que alguien como tu padre te enseñó algo mejor que eso… pero sé que le dijiste la verdad a mi hijo, al final. Eso requiere de muchas agallas.

—Kurt insistió en que le dijera… yo no quería, pero Kurt tenía razón — dijo Quinn, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que reposaban en su regazo. — Hubiera estado mal que Finn pensara que era el padre, cuando no lo era.

—Estaba muy asustado cuando me lo dijo — respondió Carole con tristeza. — Yo… cuando pensé que sería abuela, me tomé algo de tiempo para revaluar mi vida. Había pasado todos estos años educando a Finn, sola, y él aún era un niño pequeño para mí. De repente, ya no lo iba a ser. Ya era un hombre y… eso me asustó.

—Lo siento — susurró Quinn.

—Ya puedes dejar de disculparte — dijo Carole. — Ya tienes suficiente estrés.

—Desearía que Finn escuchara mis disculpas — dijo Quinn con tristeza. — Él aún me odia. A penas me habla. Y ahora está con Rachel Berry.

—Rachel es una linda chica — dijo Carole con un asentimiento. — Tú también lo eres, Quinn. No dejes que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario. Ser una madre no te quita eso. Y… Finn es un cabeza dura. Igual que su padre. Pero tarde o temprano, va a caer en cuenta de lo que pasó, y ya que no se si todo volverá a ser como antes, quizá el aprenda a perdonarte.

—Eso espero, Sra. Hudson.

—Ahora hay que tratar de pasar esta noche tan en calma como nos sea posible — dijo Carole, poniéndose de pie. — Me encantaría ayudarte a poner la mesa.

* * *

><p>La mesa estaba llena de pedazos de conversaciones. Finn había llegado hacia diez minutos, sin mirar a Quinn. Se sentó a un lado de su madre, enfrente de Kurt. A la derecha de Kurt estaba Burt y a su izquierda estaba Quinn.<p>

Kurt estaba tratando, realmente fuerte de ser objetivo con toda esa situación. Aún le gustaba Finn un poco, así que eso no le ayudaba mucho.

Carole y Burt acababan de terminar de hablar sobre el auto de ella, y para cuando él pensaba tenerlo arreglado ("a mitad de precio" había dicho con un asentimiento). Carole dijo que ella no quería ningún privilegio especial, pero Burt, como siempre, se negó a un no por respuesta. Entonces, Carole miró al otro lado de la mesa, hacia Kurt.

—Así que, Kurt — dijo Carole con suavidad. — No sé mucho sobre ti… Sé que estás en el club glee con Finn, pero creo que eso es todo. ¿Tienes, uh, tienes novio?

Kurt se atragantó con el agua que acababa de tomar y Quinn comenzó a reírse mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de ayudarlo a recuperar el aliento. Era la primera vez que ella se reía o decía algo en toda la noche, pero Kurt solo la miró. Finn se veía algo incómodo.

—No tengo, Sra. Hudson — dijo Kurt, volteando a mirar a Carole con la cara roja. — Me refiero a que, esto es Lima, Ohio. No creo que vaya a tener… un novio hasta que esté en la universidad, al menos. No hay muchos chicos que sean abiertamente gays en este pueblo.

—Supongo que tienes un punto — dijo Carole. — Eso debe de ser… duro, ser el único. Especialmente en la escuela.

—A veces — dijo Kurt. No quería que Burt se enterara de todas las amenazas que había experimentado, especialmente no después de aquella llamada. Tanto él como Quinn habían hecho un acuerdo de no contarle nada de lo que sucedía en la escuela.

—¿Pero cómo sabes que eres gay si nunca has hecho nada con ningún chico? — preguntó Finn. Sin embargo, se sonrojó en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

—No lo sé, Finn — dijo Finn, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Cómo sabes que eres heterosexual? — Finn se removió, incómodo sobre su asiento y Kurt suspiró, sintiendo pena por él. — He tenido que salir con Brittany una infinidad de veces, Finn. Como una clase de show para mis padres. Britanny… es algo lenta, pero salir con ella sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida la hacía sentir triste. La falta de emociones además de "ew" fue suficiente para que confirmara las sospechas que tenía desde que cumplí once años.

—Vaya — dijo Finn.

El silencio llenó la mesa de nuevo. Finalmente, Carole comenzó una conversación con Burt acerca de una clase de banda que ninguno de los chicos ahí presentes había escuchado antes, pero por la forma en la que conversaban, era la favorita de ambos adultos. Kurt miró a Quinn y después a Finn.

—Miren, chicos — dijo en voz baja. — Entiendo que estás lastimado, Finn. No estoy diciendo que debas perdonar a Quinn por lo que hizo, pero deberías de saber lo mal que ella se siente por lo que pasó. Ella intentó hacer las cosas bien, de alguna manera, diciéndote la verdad. ¿No puedes al menos ver que ella está realmente arrepentida y… seguir como antes? Digo, todos estamos juntos en el club glee. Se supone que debamos ser amigos. Todos nosotros.

Finn y Quinn miraron a Kurt con los ojos completamente abiertos, y después el uno al otro.

—Me lastimaste — dijo Finn. — Si hubiera sido con cualquier otro, hubiera sido algo diferente, pero él era mi mejor amigo.

—Lo siento — dijo Quinn, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — No espero regresar contigo ni nada. Sé que ahora estás con Rachel y veo que realmente se gustan el uno al otro. Pero yo sólo… sólo desearía que no me odiaras.

Finn se veía triste. — No te odio. No creo que alguna vez pueda. Tú fuiste la primer chica a la que amé, Quinn.

Los ojos de Quinn ya no podían controlar las lágrimas. — Igual tú.

—Aún pueden ser amigos — les recordó Kurt, uniéndose a la conversación con indecisión. — Sé que puede ser difícil… pero tenemos que aprender a trabajar juntos si queremos ganar las Regionales.

—Kurt tiene razón — dijo Quinn. — Tal parece que siempre tiene la razón.

—Puedo intentarlo — dijo Finn.

—Gracias — respondió Quinn.

El resto de la cena fue mucho menos incómoda.

* * *

><p>Kurt no podía creer la cantidad de drama por el que estaba pasando Rachel. Ella (aparentemente) había estado saliendo con Jessee St. James, quien era el cantante principal para la competencia. Él tenía la impresión de que Finn estaba saliendo con ella. Y lo habían hecho – pero ya habían terminado.<p>

Kurt no pretendía entender el porqué.

Al menos Finn y Quinn trataban de ser civilizados con el otro. No eran amigos aún, pero el tener una relación saludable como compañeros era un inicio.

Mercedes había renunciado a los Animadores, después de que la Entrenadora Sylvester había querido que bajara diez kilos. Quinn había hablado con ella acerca de estar saludable cuando Kurt la invitó una noche a su casa, y la antes capitana de los Animadores le contó que ella también había tenido sobre peso y que se arrepentía de haberse tratado tan mal a sí misma por perder peso.

—No lo vale, Mercedes — dijo Quinn. — No debí haberme odiado por la forma en como lucía. Ahora sé que el comer sano es importante – por mí y por el bebé.

Después de eso, Mercedes decidió dejar el equipo. Quinn la hizo jurar para que no revelara su pasado.

Kurt decidió quedarse con los Animadores. De esa forma, menos personas lo trataban mal, al menos. Y mientras Kurt se enfocaba en comer sano, no se atrevió a probar el batido que Sue le ponía en las manos a los demás para que perdieran peso.

Un par de semanas antes de las Regionales, Rachel llegó con la noticia de que Vocal Adrenaline estaba planeando presentar algo de Lady Gaga. Trataban de impresionar a los jueces con teatralidad. Kurt tenía que admitir que eso había sido algo inteligente.

Afortunadamente, el Sr. Shuester había reconocido que New Directions necesitaba ponerse a la par con ellos y dijo que probarían algunas canciones y vestuario de Lady Gaga. No solo le iba a ayudar al club para conocer y usar la teatralidad, sino que también le podría conseguir a Tina un nuevo aspecto, ya que el Sr. Figgins le había prohibido usar su ropa gótica.

Justo después de la escuela, Kurt y Quinn condujeron a la tienda de telas a conseguir material para sus vestuarios. Kurt estaba feliz de que Burt lo hubiera sorprendido el mes pasado cuando le compró una máquina de coser. Estaba usada, aparentemente, pero había sido un gesto muy conmovedor. Burt dijo que quería ayudarle con los arreglos de la ropa de Quinn, y que no quería que Kurt tuviera que ir todo el tiempo al Centro Comunitario a usar la máquina de coser.

Quinn y Kurt trabajaron toda la noche en sus vestuarios de Gaga. Quinn se veía increíble en su vestido abultado color rosa y un par de largas pestañas rosas que habían comprado en una tienda de disfraces. Kurt había escogido una tela color azul metálico, peluca blanca (de la misma tienda de disfraces) y un par de zapatos de tacón alto.

—No puedo creer que puedas caminar con eso — se rió Quinn cuando entraron en la escuela al día siguiente.

—Supongo que tengo una habilidad natural — dijo Kurt.

Ahí fue donde Karofsky y Azimio empujaron a Quinn contra los casilleros. Afortunadamente, Quinn fue a para más bien sobre Kurt y no sobre el frío metal.

—¡Oigan! — le gritó Kurt a los dos chicos. — ¡Fíjense por dónde caminan!

—¿Qué dijiste? — dijo Karofsky, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia él, Azimio lo siguió con la mirada. Kurt sintió que una oleada de miedo le recorría el cuerpo por un momento.

—¡Son un par de idiotas! Empújenme a mí todo lo que quieran, ¿pero de verdad son tan estúpidos como para golpear a una chica embarazada? ¡Podrían producirle un aborto!

—Pobre bebé bastardo — dijo Azimio con un sollozo exagerado.

Quinn soltó un gemido. — ¡Cuida lo que dices! — dijo Kurt, con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Tú cuida lo que dices, homo — dijo Karofksy, empujando otra vez a Kurt. Él y Azimio se fueron después de eso.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kurt.

—Sí — dijo Quinn, aún temblando.

Por suerte, estar en el club glee hizo que el enojo de Kurt desapareciera por un rato. Él y el resto de las chicas hicieron una presentación espectacular de "Bad Romance". Fue algo increíble.

Kurt y las chicas usaron su vestuario todos los días por el resto de la semana. Los chicos decidieron hacer su trabajo de teatralidad basados en la banda "Kiss", porque se rehusaron a usar vestuarios de Lady Gaga. Puck en vano trató de cantarle a Quinn, o al menos a su bebé.

Quinn le dijo a Kurt que no quería regresar con Puck. — No puedo — siempre decía. — Puede que haya sido el primer chico con el que estuve, pero no puedo atarme a él. No sé si de verdad lo quiero. Todo es muy confuso.

Puck, tal parecía, intentaba no abandonar a su hija. E incluso quería llamarla Beth, aunque Quinn aún no estaba segura de querer conservarla.

Y en la revelación más impactante de la semana, Rachel descubrió que la entrenadora de Vocal Adrenaline era su madre bilógica.

Aunque no se comportaba mucho como una madre.

Parecía que Karofsky y Azimio no dejarían de atormentar a Kurt esa semana. No les caía bien y tampoco la manera en la que vestía. Era un "rarito". Kurt estaba realmente asustado cuando lo acorralaron en el pasillo el viernes.

Había sido Finn quien apareció vestido con su vestuario completo de Kiss quien les dijo que lo dejaran en paz. Karofsky insinuó que Finn y Kurt tenían una relación y Finn se encogió. — Nosotros no – sólo – deja de molestarlo, hombre. Se viste así. Es gay - ¿a quién le importa?

Finalmente, el resto del club glee apareció para darle apoyo a Finn y Karofsky y Azimio corrieron asustados.

Una semana después, Jesse terminó con Rachel y regresó a su propio club glee. Después, él y Vocal Adrenaline hicieron una corta presentación frente a ellos, como una forma de hacerlos sentir mal y deprimirlos.

Y funcionó.

Incluso Kurt se sentía afectado. El resto de la semana él y Quinn sólo se sentaban, completamente abatidos. Burt trató de animarlos, pero no pareció funcionar.

Al final, todo resultó bien. Se dieron cuenta de que ellos tenían algo que Vocal Adrenaline no – corazón.

Aunque su confianza no duró mucho. El Sr. Shuester les informó que la Entrenadora Sylvester sería uno de los jurados en las Regionales, una completa injusticia, por supuesto.

Al final, el Sr. Shuester dijo que regresarían a lo que los había convertido en lo que eran – un Camino. Cuando mencionó "Don't Stop Believing", Kurt pensó en su primer día en el escenario, cuando sólo eran seis.

El actuar y cantar eran unos de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Al principio, Kurt se había unido al club glee sin decirle a sus padres. Siempre había cantado en la iglesia, en un pequeño coro. Después de un par de semanas, les contó que se había unido al club glee. Al principio lo dudaron, pero él prometió conseguir buenas calificaciones para que no se preocuparan.

No podía arriesgarse a no estar en el club glee. En ese entonces aún no había salido del closet, pero el estar en el club hizo que comenzara un viaje para descubrirse a sí mismo y poder decirle la verdad a los demás. Era un lugar donde se sentía a gusto siendo quien era. Siendo él mismo.

El mismo sentimiento regresó cuando el club glee estaba sobre el escenario, esta vez con seis personas más y presentando la misma canción para una gran audiencia. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse, abrazando a Quinn y Mercedes después de su actuación.

Todos corrían, Kurt tiraba de Quinn, regresando a sus vestidores.

Sintió un tirón. Volvió la mirada. Quinn había dejado de moverse. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

—¿Qué pasa, Quinn? — preguntó Kurt, mientras Tina y Rachel los pasaban, diciendo que ya tenían ganado el concurso.

El rostro de Quinn estaba pálido. — ¿Quinn? — preguntó Kurt.

Ella abrió la boca una vez, pero la cerró de inmediato. Finalmente, pudo emitir sonido:

—Se me rompió la fuente.

Kurt no perdió el tiempo y le gritó al Sr. Shuester y el resto del club glee. — Quiero a mi papi — sollozó Quinn mientras los demás la llevaban con cuidado hacia el autobús.

—Yo lo traigo — le prometió Kurt. En el momento en que estuvieron sentados en el autobús, Kurt tomó una de las manos de Quinn entre las suyas y con la otra sacó su celular, llamando a Burt.

—Taller Hummel — dijo Burt, contestando el teléfono de su trabajo al segundo timbrazo.

—¡Burt! — exclamó Kurt, probablemente en un tono demasiado alto. — Quinn – se le rompió la fuente el las Regionales. Vamos hacia el hospital. Oh dio, por favor, ella pregunta por ti.

—Dale el teléfono — dijo Burt.

Kurt le extendió el teléfono hacia el oído de Quinn, porque los tenía a él y a Mercedes tomados de la mano con fuerza.

—¡Papi! Tengo miedo — sollozó.

Kurt podía escucharlo a través del teléfono. — Todo va a estar bien, cariño. Pronto voy a estar contigo. Sólo aguanta, ¿vale? Vas a estar bien.

Kurt le retiró el teléfono y lo puso sobre su oído. — Kurt, por favor di en el hospital que es probable que el parto dure poco. Katie no tardó mucho con Quinn. Y, por favor, quédate con mi niña hasta que llegue. Voy a llegar lo antes posible.

—Claro que sí, Burt — le prometió Kurt.

Cuando llegaron a hospital, Quinn quiso que Kurt y Mercedes entraran con ella, al igual que Puck, quien le pidió estar ahí, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos. A Kurt le tendieron una bata que se puso sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Él, Mercedes y Puck mantuvieron cierta distancia mientras el doctor y las enfermeras preparaban a Quinn.

Ella tuvo algunas contracciones por unos veinte minutos, pero aún no estaba completamente dilatada. Kurt se le había acercado para tomarla de la mano, por petición de Quinn. Ahí fue cuando Burt entró a la habitación, acomodándose una de las batas azules.

—¡Quinn! — dijo, corriendo para colocarse a su lado. Kurt se movió y soltó la mano de Quinn, así Burt podría sostenerla en su lugar.

—¡Papi! Duele mucho — dijo Quinn, levantando la mirada hacia Burt. Kurt se quedó cerca de ambos.

—Lo sé, cariño, todo va a estar bien — dijo Burt, quitándole a Quinn el húmedo cabello de la frente.

En menos de diez minutos, Quinn tuvo que comenzar a pujar.

Quinn podía gritar. Vaya par de pulmones que tenía. Maldijo a Puck y a las enfermeras que estaban a su alrededor. Kurt no podía culparla. Si el tuviera que tacar algo del tamaño de un balón de football, tampoco estaría muy contento.

Gracias al cielo el nunca tendría que pasar por algo como eso junto a una esposo ni nada parecido.

Después de muchos dolores y gritos, el parto de Quinn finalmente terminó. El doctor dijo que acababa de tener a una sana y hermosa bebita. Kurt no pudo evitar reírse y sonreír. Pudo sentir a Burt suspirar de alivio a su lado.

Una enfermera le tendió a Quinn a la niña recién nacida. La sonrisa de Quinn era hermosa cuando vio a la pequeña bebé. — Hola — dijo.

Puck y Mercedes estaban del otro lado de la cama, sonriéndoles a la recién nacida y a la nueva mamá.

—¿Podría…? — preguntó Puck en voz baja.

Quinn asintió y Puck se agachó para tomar al bebé entre sus brazos. Burt le frunció el ceño a Puck, obviamente con una mezcla de emociones entre felicidad y el deseo de matar al muchacho que le había hecho eso a su hija.

—Es hermosa — suspiró Kurt.

—Sí — dijo Quinn.

Kurt decidió quedarse con Quinn y Burt, en lugar de regresar a ver los resultados de la competencia. Puck también se quedó, pero Mercedes prometió mandarles un mensaje en cuando se enterara de la decisión final de los jueces. Ella besó a Quinn y a la miniatura de Quinn en la cabeza antes de irse con el resto del grupo.

Perdieron. Tercer lugar.

A pesar de que Kurt estaba molesto, estar en presencia de la adorable bebita lo hizo sonreír. Quinn no soltó nunca a la pequeña, con Puck a su lado extendiendo el brazo para tocar a su hija de cuando en cuando. Tanto Burt como Kurt también tuvieron la oportunidad de abrazarla.

Después de un rato, una enfermera llegó para llevarse al bebé a la guardería y Quinn tuvo que cedérsela. Puso un gran y largo beso sobre la suave frente de la niña antes de entregársela.

Un par de horas después, Burt y Kurt bajaron a la cafetería por algo de comer. Quinn estaba sola en su cuarto cuando Puck asomó la cabeza por la puerta. — La encontré. Sé a dónde la llevaron — dijo. — ¿Quieres ir a verla?

Puck ayudó a Quinn a levantarse y ponerse una bata. Era extraño el ya no sentir al bebé en su vientre, y de repente todo pareció estar mal. Puck la llevó hacia una ventana que daba a un cuarto lleno de bebés. Quinn reconoció a su hija al instante.

Quinn le preguntó a Puck si la amaba.

Él dijo que sí.

Especialmente en ese momento.

Quinn no estaba segura de poder amar a Puck.

Era lindo saber que él la amaba, a pesar de todo.

Entonces Shelby, la entrenadora de Vocal Adrenaline apareció a su lado. Les preguntó por el nombre del bebé, y Puck respondió "Beth."

Después de eso, Quinn y Puck le cedieron sus derechos de paternidad a Shelby. Quinn se imagino que si había alguien lo suficientemente dispuesta para querer encontrar a Rachel, de verdad quería ser madre. Quinn también tenía un presentimiento sobre aquella mujer. La forma en la que miraba a Beth a través de la ventana…

Quinn sabía que eso era lo correcto.

Antes de irse del hospital esa noche, vestida con algo de ropa que Burt le había llevado, Quinn pidió tomarse una foto con Beth. Sostuvo a su hija entre sus brazos. Los ojos azules de la pequeña miraron a Quinn con curiosidad. Kurt tomó la foto con su teléfono.

—Es hermosa — dijo él con una ligera sonrisa.

Quinn le sonreía a Beth y a pesar de que Quinn sabía que no podía ser una madre, no aún, era suficiente, por ahora, pretenderlo.

A partir de ese día, la fotografía no se movió de su mesa de noche.

Quinn sabía como era el crecer sin una madre, y a pesar de que Beth tenía una, de alguna manera, Quinn se sentía culpable por habérsela dado a Shelby. No quería olvidar a Beth.

Quinn se acomodó sobre Kurt para el camino de regreso a casa, quedándose dormida después de unos minutos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Quinn estaba acostada en el sillón, tratando de no moverse. — Todo se siente extraño — se quejó. Kurt y Burt estaban tratando de mantenerla lo más cómoda posible.<p>

Kurt se sentó al borde del sillón, con los pies de Quinn sobre su regazo. Burt estaba en su silla de siempre e iban a ver una película que Quinn había escogido.

—Mamá y yo solíamos ver esta película todos los días cuando era pequeña — dijo Quinn en voz baja. Burt metió el disco al reproductor de DVD sin decir nada.

Ya casi había terminado la película cuando sonó el timbre.

—Yo voy — murmuró Burt, levantándose y caminando fuera de la sala.

Kurt aún estaba concentrado en la pantalla de televisión cuando Burt lo llamó desde la puerta. Levantó los pies de Quinn con cuidado y se levantó, recostándolos de nuevo sobre el sillón. Atravesó la habitación y llegó a la entrada de la casa.

Entonces se congeló, a la mitad de un paso.

Su madre estaba en la entrada de la casa de los Hummel, parada a un lado de Burt y sosteniendo su bolso.

—Kurt — dijo ella después de un largo rato.

—¿Mamá? — dijo Kurt, su voz ya estaba afectada por las lágrimas. No había visto a ninguno de sus padres desde hacia… meses y meses. El año escolar ya casi terminaba. Todo ese tiempo…

—¿Porqué no vamos a comedor y nos sentamos? — sugirió Burt.

Burt se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa mientras que Kurt y su mamá se sentaron uno frente al otro. Sólo hubo silencio por un largo rato.

—Quería venir y decirte… — comenzó Judy Fabray. — Que dejé a tu padre — Kurt dejó de respirar por un momento. ¿Podría eso significar…? — Me engañaba. Con una… loca con tatuajes.

—Vaya.

Judy cerró los ojos. — He pensado esto la última semana, Kurt. Acerca de lo que debía hacer… y tengo que ser honesta… yo… aún no puedo aceptar la vida que decidiste llevar.

El corazón de Kurt se hundió.

—¡Pero él ya no está aquí para controlar todo lo que pienses! — dijo Kurt, su voz comenzó a subir de tono. Las lágrimas se agolpaban sobre sus ojos, tratando de liberarse. — No puedes… ¡tu eres mi madre! ¡No puedes odiarme por ser lo que soy!

—Yo no te odio — dijo Judy en voz baja. — Sólo… lo admito, Russell influenció mucho de lo que hice. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que he sido Cristiana toda mi vida y que nos han enseñado que la homosexualidad es un pecado. Aún no me siento cómoda contigo viviendo de esa manera en mi casa. Si tú… reconsideraras el error que estás cometiendo…

—¡No es un error! _Es lo que soy_ — Kurt deseaba que ella lo entendiera.

Los labios de Judy se tensaron hasta formar una línea.

—Mamá, dime cómo fue que tú y papá me echaron de la casa por ser quien soy — le rogó Kurt. — Mientras el Sr. Hummel se enteró por su hija que estaba embarazada al mismo tiempo que yo me destapé con ustedes – siendo honesto – y la apoyó. Él la amó todo ese tiempo cuando ella lo necesitaba más, mientras que ustedes me alejaron cuando yo más los necesitaba — las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. — Él me ayudó. No le importo – no tenía porqué importarle. Él no es mi padre y aún así se comportó como uno. Más que mi propio papá.

Judy estuvo en silencio un largo rato. — Estar embarazada es algo que cambia — dijo finalmente. — Quinn dio a su hija en adopción, ¿cierto? Kurt… parece que tú no quieres cambiar esa noción que pareces tener, cuando no has vivido lo suficiente para saber con certeza lo que estás diciendo.

—¡Porque no hay nada que cambiar! — gritó Kurt, poniéndose de pie y dejando que su silla cayera al suelo. — Es lo que soy – y si sigues insistiendo en que necesito cambiarlo – entonces, entonces… deberías irte. Ni siquiera sé porqué viniste.

Judy bajo la mirada hacia la mesa. — Quería darte la oportunidad de ser mi hijo de nuevo.

—Supongo que no acepto tu segunda oportunidad — dijo Kurt con tono amargo.

—Sí.

—Él no necesita cambiar — dijo Burt, hablando por primera vez. — No estoy de acuerdo contigo en muchas cosas, Judy, sobre todo hablando de Kurt. Él debe de ser el hijo que cualquiera podría querer… — Burt respiró profundo. — Y es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo, justo ahora.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Kurt.

—He estado cuidando de él por los últimos meses — dijo Burt, en un tono como si todo fuera obvio. — Tú no has sido su madre por un largo tiempo. Y ya que parece que te estás lavando las manos por completo, quiero pedir el derecho de ser su padre. El último ha sido difícil, tratando de darlo todo lo que necesita, porque en papel, no soy su guardián. Pero si no estás dispuesta a asumir tal papel, yo sí lo estoy.

Judy pestañeó una, dos veces y asintió. Evito mirar a Kurt mientras decía — Le hablaré de eso a mi abogado mañana. De cualquier manera tengo que ir a verlo para firmar mi divorcio — se levantó y buscó algo en su bolso. — No podría… Ya no puedo — dijo, tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas. — Pero no quiero privarte de lo que te corresponde, Kurt — puso un cheque sobre la mesa, acercándoselo a Kurt. — Tu herencia. Tu padre no quería darte el dinero, pero que al menos vayas a la universidad.

Judy comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Se detuvo y dio la vuelta, para terminar frente a frente con Burt y Kurt, quienes la habían seguido.

—Siento mucho que esto no funcionara — dijo ella. — Si alguna vez… cambias de parecer, Kurt…

—No creo que tú lo hagas — dijo Kurt. — Y yo tampoco.

—Bueno.

Judy Fabray abrió la puerta y desapareció con rapidez.

Cuando ya se había ido, Kurt sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que no podría mantenerse de pie por mucho más tiempo. Se sentó en el piso, con el primer sollozo brotando de su pecho. Un par de cálidos brazos lo rodearon un momento después.

—Lo siento, muchacho, lo siento tanto — dijo Burt.

—No puedo… creer… ella… ella… — sollozó Kurt.

Quinn apareció al lado de Kurt, su rostro también estaba empapado de lágrimas. Probablemente lo había escuchado todo. No habían hablado en voz baja, precisamente.

—¿Porqué te… porqué te ofreciste a… a ser mi guardián? — hipó Kurt, agarrando con fuerza la camisa a cuadros de Burt.

—Mira, muchacho, por lo que a mi respecta, tu has sido parte de esta familia desde hace tiempo. Eres bueno con Quinn. Eres un buen estudiante y más que nada, eres una persona increíble. No mereces lo que has tenido que pasar con tus padres.

—Quieres decir… ¿Quieres decir que fue enserio lo que dijiste, acerca de tener suerte de tenerme como hijo? — preguntó Kurt, en voz baja.

Por lo que al respectaba, su padre nunca había estado especialmente orgulloso de tenerlo como hijo. No era un atleta. Siempre había tenido intereses diferentes a los que él esperaba, a menos que los fingiera. Y por último, su padre lo había echado diciendo lo decepcionado que estaba.

—Cada palabra — dijo Burt.

—Mi herencia — dijo Kurt. — Te ayudará con cualquier cosa que necesites después de haber los firmado los papeles que te conviertan oficialmente en mi guardián y…

—No vas a tocar ni un centavo de ese dinero hasta que estés en la universidad — dijo Burt con firmeza. — Es tuyo. Todo en esta casa es tuyo, muchacho.

Kurt lloró aún más sobre la camisa de Burt mientras Quinn lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

* * *

><p>Desde que perdieron las Regionales, el club glee tendría que desaparecer. Aunque antes de eso, querían cantarle algo al Sr. Shuester.<p>

Cuando él se sentó en medio del auditorio, mirando a todos los chicos del club glee, Kurt sintió una punzada de dolor. Aún trataba de lidiar con lo que su madre había dicho, acerca de que no lo… no podía… amarlo si era gay, y el… el desahogo en su rostro cuando le ofrecieron alejarlo de ella. El club glee había sido el lugar donde se encontró a él mismo ese año.

Todo iba a terminar.

Los chicos del club glee comenzaron a contarle al Sr. Shuester lo que habían sido y hecho antes de entrar al club, al principio del año.

—Solía ser la capitana de los Animadores — dijo Quinn, riéndose ligeramente. Kurt sabía que, a pesar de que Quinn aún quería ser Animadora, se preguntaba si era una mejor persona ahora que no usaba el uniforme.

Era el turno de Kurt, después de que Santana y Brittany hablaron. — No estaba siendo honesto acerca de quien era — dijo Kurt. — Y yo… no tenía una familia real. No en realidad — miró a Quinn y le sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Después, comenzaron a cantarle al Sr. Shuester "To Sir, With Love."

Fue una presentación emocional. Ya para terminar, el Sr. Shue estaba llorando, al igual que la mayoría de los miembros del club. Kurt se levantó y abrazó con fuerza a Quinn, llorando sobre su cárdigan rojo (**N/T** Un cárdigan es muy parecido a un suéter). Mercedes y algunos de los otros chicos también lo abrazaron. Todos sabían lo que sucedió con su mamá el otro día; oficialmente iba a ser el… bueno, hermano de Quinn, suponía.

El corazón de Kurt de repente le dolió al recordar a su hermana, Frannie.

Pero eso, también había salido mal. Kurt trató de llamar a su hermana cuando lo echaron de la casa. Ella también compartía la misma opinión de sus padres.

Quinn abrazó a Kurt con más fuerza.

De repente, Kurt se dio cuenta de que probablemente Quinn era una mejor hermana de lo que Frannie nunca había sido.

Habían conseguido otro año, otra oportunidad.

Al igual que Kurt.

* * *

><p>The end, for now.<p>

¿Qué giros tan inesperados, cierto? Apuesto a que más de uno quedó con la boca abierta :) En lo personal, tengo cierto cariño por el personaje de Burt (es, en definitiva, uno de mis favoritos). Creo que si de verdad existiera alguien como él, sus hijos seguramente serían las personas más afortunadas (y más queridas) sobre el planeta. El imaginar la situación por la que pasan Kurt o Quinn y la actitud que pone Burt… No tengo palabras. Bellísimo. Seguro que más de uno quisiéramos un padre como él.

Y con este capítulo, la primera temporada llega a su fin. Como dije al principio, la autora se enfoca principalmente en Quinn y Kurt, dejando de lado a los personajes y hechos que no influyen tanto en ellos (por lo mismo, algunos personajes no reciben la misma atención que les dan en la serie). A partir del siguiente capítulo, la línea de tiempo va un poco más lento, ella se detiene en ciertos lugares para dibujar algunos momentos más que otros.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y… ¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Historia de **Phantom of a Rose**. Glee es propiedad del señor Murphy. La traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Fabray y Quinn Hummel<strong>

Capítulo 4

La escuela terminó con los exámenes finales, los cuáles Kurt estaba seguro de haber pasado. Kurt esperaba con ansias las vacaciones, a pesar de que sería muy diferente a todas las anteriores. No iría al campamento bíblico, eso era seguro, ni tampoco visitaría la casa de su hermana. Y definitivamente no iría al tradicional viaje familiar como otros años.

Aunque Kurt estaba ansioso de ver la manera en la que los Hummel pasaban sus veranos.

Hablando de, un par de días antes de que terminara la escuela, Kurt, Burt y Quinn se apretujaron dentro de la camioneta de Burt y condujeron cerca de una hora hacia Westerville para ver a la madre de Kurt y su abogado. Era el único lugar con un abogado "decente", según sus padres.

La oficina del abogado estaba bellamente decorada, pero Kurt ni siquiera se fijó en eso. Todo lo que veía era a su madre, sentada junto a un hombre alto, parecía cerca de los sesenta años. Ya tenían un montón de papeles preparados enfrente cuando Burt, Kurt y Quinn se sentaron frente a ellos.

—Éste debería ser un procedimiento relativamente sencillo — dijo el abogado, el Sr. Jackson. — El Sr. Hummel ya ha probado que puede hacerse cargo de Kurt financieramente, y es una persona respetable. Todo lo que falta es que ambas partes firmen. Judy para ceder la custodia y el Sr. Hummel para pedir la misma. Russell ya ha firmado.

Eso le dolió a Kurt incluso más, que su padre no tuviera ningún problema con la situación y que aparentemente no quisiera ni siquiera aparecerse en la reunión, en lugar de eso ya había firmado, ¿y qué? ¿Después salió corriendo junto a su amante?

Kurt quería que su madre dijera… algo. ¿Quizá cambiara de parecer en el último minuto? Que rompiera el papel y dijera que amaba a Kurt y que no importaba, nada importaba, y tomara a su hijo de regreso.

No era porque no amara a los Hummel. Lo hacía. Quizá más que… más que a su propia familia.

Pero era su mamá, y esa era ella quitándose el título.

Al final, ella no dijo nada. Firmó el papel en todos los lugares que el Sr. Jackson le indicó, al igual que hizo Burt. Judy hizo un arreglo con Burt, sin mirar a Kurt, para que fuera a su casa por primera vez en siete meses para que pudiera recoger las cosas que había olvidado la noche que lo echaron. Era algo, supuso Kurt.

Después ella caminó hacia la puerta y se fue.

Luego, ellos salieron, con la mano reconfortante de Burt sobre el hombro de Kurt y su otro brazo envolviendo los delgados hombros de Quinn. Una vez que estuvieron en su auto, Burt dijo, — No sé como te sientes acerca de todo esto… pero, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo? — Burt miró a Kurt. — Sé que es confuso, pero me gustaría que celebráramos por nuestra nueva familia.

Kurt cerró los ojos por un momento antes de asentir. — Tienes razón. Deberíamos celebrar. Si hay una razón para celebrar hoy, es el que ahora forme parte de esta familia — tomo la mano de Quinn entre las suyas. — Es una increíble familia.

* * *

><p>Burt condujo hasta un lindo restaurante un par de cuadras después de la oficina del abogado. Dijo que cuando había visitado Westerville hacia un par de años, era un buen lugar para comer. La recién formada familia entró y se sentó en una de las mesas.<p>

Sorprendentemente, se tuvieron un rato divertido. Kurt estaba seguro de que no podría reírse o siquiera hablar. Lo que dijo fue enserio; estaba feliz de finalmente ser parte de una familia que lo aceptara por completo, pero al mismo tiempo… también acababa de perder a su verdadera familia. La familia que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y que lo había criado.

A la mitad de la cena, cuando Quinn estaba platicándole a Burt la historia de su último día en el club glee ese año, Kurt miró alrededor del restaurante y se encontró con un retrato familiar: era una familia de cuatro, tres de ellos eran rubios y un niño pequeño con cabello oscuro. Bien podrían ser sus padres –bien vestidos y arreglados. La mujer incluso usaba perlas. Había una niña ya mayor, quizá estuviera cerca de los trece años y el niño probablemente tenía nueve.

Se parecía a su familia.

—Discúlpenme un momento — murmuró Kurt, levantándose y caminando hacia los baños. Abrió la puerta del baño de hombres y zigzagueó hasta los lavabos, sosteniéndose sobre la repisa. Respiró profundamente, tratando de evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas.

No funcionó del todo, pero intentó pensar en todas las cosas buenas que comenzarían desde el día de hoy. Siempre iba a estar seguro con los Hummel, y eso no habría sucedido a menos que sus padres lo abandonaran. No podría ser libre de ser él mismo en esa casa, incluso si su madre lo aceptaba de regreso. ¿Qué habría sucedido la primera vez que llevar un chico a su casa? Ella se habría dado cuenta de lo real que eso era, y una vez más, él habría estado solo.

Esto es algo bueno, se dijo Kurt.

—¿Estás bien?

Kurt saltó al escuchar una voz en su espalda y se dio la vuelta. Había un chico, de su edad, con cabello oscuro que estaba peinado con gel, en una muy… bueno, quizá Link Larkin era la mejor manera de describir su fuente de inspiración. (**N/T:** Link Larkin es uno de los personajes principales del musical "Hairspray". En la película, Zac Efron fue el actor que lo caracterizó. Para ver imágenes, Google es su amigo :D).

Era bastante apuesto, Kurt lo notó enseguida, lo que lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

—Oh… estoy, bueno, algo molesto — dijo Kurt honestamente. — Pero… también estoy feliz.

—¿Al mismo tiempo? — preguntó el chico con una sonrisa irónica y una ceja levantada.

—Sí — suspiró Kurt, dándose la vuelta y salpicándose la cara con un poco de agua. Tomó una toalla de papel y se secó la cara. — Es complicado.

—Bueno, entonces te deseo lo mejor — dijo el chico, quien se acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos. — Y te felicito también, supongo — sonrió y el corazón de Kurt dio un brinco.

—Oh, vaya, uh, gracias — dijo Kurt. Se apresuró y tiró la toalla de papel, saliendo del baño antes de que se seguir avergonzándose a sí mismo.

Por el resto de la cena, Kurt estuvo bien. Incluso el ver a aquella familia al otro lado de la habitación no le pareció tan aterrador. Ahora esta era su vida. Era una buena y Kurt iba a ser lo mejor que pudiera con ella.

Durante el verano, Kurt ayudó a Quinn a bajar el peso que subió durante el embarazo siguiendo un video de ejercicios todas las mañanas que no era tan ridículo de ver. Dos veces a la semana, corrían alrededor del vecindario, por la noche y cuando el clima era más frío, y ambos trataron de incluir a Burt, pero como siempre, él se rehusó.

Kurt no podía pedir trabajar horas extra en la tienda, pero Burt le ofreció otro trabajo en el taller. Kurt no sabía mucho sobre autos, pero Burt estuvo feliz de enseñarle, aunque Kurt usualmente hacía el papeleo y ponía al día los libros de contabilidad, ya que era bueno en matemáticas.

Era algo molesto el verse superado todo lo que se refería a autos por Quinn, quien era una excelente mecánica, ya que había crecido en el taller.

A parte del trabajo, Kurt y Quinn pasaban tiempo con Mercedes y algunos de los miembros del club glee. Quinn, en algún punto, incluso invitó a Rachel, porque se dio cuenta de que a la (enfadosa) líder del grupo nadie la había invitado a salir, sin contar a su (ahora) novio Finn.

—Pero ella es muy enfadosa, Quinn — argumentó Kurt mientras iban a recoger a Rachel y a Mercedes para ir al boliche. — ¿Porqué tenemos que socializar con ella durante el verano? ¡Ya vamos a tener que verla todos los días en la escuela!

—Porque probablemente se sienta miserable — dijo Quinn con firmeza. — Digo, tú sabes que ella no tiene amigos de verdad. Seguramente se siente sola. Papá siempre me decía que fuera amable con todos, y aunque sí, la personalidad de Rachel deja mucho que desear, somos sus compañeros y deberíamos estar ahí para ella.

Kurt gruñó, sabiendo que ella estaba en lo cierto. Maldito Burt por hacer que su hija tuviera buenos modales. Incluso cuando era Animadora, Quinn era de alguna manera… buena. Ciertamente, no era una desgraciada como Santana.

Y mientras Kurt odiaba admitirlo, Rachel y él de hecho tenían algo en común, especialmente cuando hablaban de preferencias musicales. Cuando se acostumbró a sus gritos y tendencias egocéntricas, no le importó mucho seguir saliendo con Rachel ese verano. Quinn incluso convenció a Burt de invitar a Rachel y Mercedes a una pijamada.

Una de las cosas más sorprendentes ese verano fue el hecho de que Carole, la mamá de Finn, y Burt comenzaron a salir. Como pareja.

Al principio, Quinn estaba furiosa. Kurt sabía que probablemente tenía que ver más con el hecho de que Burt no había salido con nadie desde que su madre había muerto, pero ella insistió en que todo el asunto era embarazoso. Carole era la mamá de su ex-novio. Ahora, su padre salía con ella.

Kurt tenía que admitirlo, era bastante raro.

Por otro lado, Burt era realmente feliz. Kurt se lo hizo notar a Quinn en varias ocasiones, hasta que finalmente (y de mala gana), ella aceptó su relación.

Afortunadamente, ella y Finn ahora se llevaban mejor. En parte porque él iba seguido a su casa por su mamá, y porque Quinn (de alguna manera) se había vuelto amiga de Rachel, casi tanto como Kurt. Ya que Rachel ahora estaba con Finn, ellos hicieron un acuerdo de no más… momentos incómodos.

Y demasiado pronto, el verano terminó y la escuela comenzó de nuevo.

Nada, desde luego, dice primer día de escuela como un granizado en el rostro (nada menos que mientras él le gritaba a Jacob frente a su cámara), drama entre parejas (Mike y Tina estaban juntos mientras que Tina y Artie no se hablaban), e incluso más drama en el club glee (Matt Rutherford, el lindo, pero silencioso jugador de football americano se había cambiado de escuela, dejando al grupo con un miembro menos).

En su búsqueda de poder (o algo más), Rachel enloqueció a una pequeña chica llamada Sunshine, quien probablemente tenía una voz mejor que la de Rachel. Al final, ella se transfirió por el resto del año escolar junto al grupo de Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt no perdió la oportunidad de gritarle a Rachel por haber sido egoísta y pensar sólo en ella misma.

—¡Ella pudo habernos ayudado a ganar, Rachel! — gritó Kurt después de que el Sr. Shuester les diera la noticia. — ¡Cómo pudiste haber sido tan estúpida!

—Yo solo –estaba pensando en ustedes…

—¡No, no lo estabas! Estabas asustada de que ella fuera mejor que tú — bufó Kurt.

Desafortunadamente, él había heredado el temperamento de su padre, cosa que Kurt odiaba.

—Kurt, tranquilízate — dijo Quinn con el ceño fruncido. — Rachel — dijo, mirando a la otra chica. — Lo que hiciste estuvo mal -¡pudiste haberla lastimado! La mandaste a una casa de adictos — Rachel se veía realmente mortificada. — Aparte de eso, aún no conseguimos otro miembro, y si él o ella, ni siquiera podremos entrar a las Locales.

—De verdad pensé que ese tal Sam se presentaría — dijo Finn con tristeza. Había encontrado a ese chico, Sam, y se dio cuenta de que tenía una buena voz. Al final, no se presentó para la audición.

—Llegaremos a las Locales — aseguró el Sr. Shuester. — Aún faltan dos meses para la competencia, encontraremos a alguien.

Durante la primera semana de clases, Quinn volvió con las Animadoras, al igual que Kurt. Mientras que Quinn le dijo a Kurt que de alguna manera odiaba la manera en la que Sue se comportaba con todos y que odiaba en especial que cuando tenía puesto el uniforme, todos pretendían que fuera una arpía, le gustaba actuar. También le gustaba lo fácil que se mantenía en forma estando con las Animadoras, y Quinn insistió que eso era lo que ahora necesitaba, más que nunca.

Kurt no estuvo ahí cuando Santana atacó a Quinn después de que la reinstalaron como Animadora principal, pero aparentemente no duró mucho. Santana empujó a Quinn sobre los casilleros, pero Quinn no era de las que deja que la mangoneen, y el Sr. Shuester terminó sosteniendo a Santana mientras ella gritaba obscenidades en español (con las cuales el Sr. Shuester no pudo evitar sonrojarse y terminó mandándola a su oficina para que se calmara).

Kurt regresó a su rutina escolar con rapidez. A este punto, parecía como si llevara viviendo con los Hummel desde siempre, aunque sólo fuera poco menos de un año. Burt lo había dejado decorar su habitación a su gusto, lo que hizo que Kurt se emocionara. Su amor por la moda sólo crecía, y se permitió gastar algo de dinero en la tienda donde trabajaba y frecuentemente llevaba a Quinn a la tienda de ofertas que tanto les gustaba a ambos (incluso llegaron a invitar a Mercedes y Rachel). Después, Kurt intentó hacerle un cambio de imagen, pero ella siempre se resistió.

Este año, Kurt estaba determinado a dejar su pasado atrás, y abrazar el futuro. También quería mejorar dentro del club glee. Sabía que tenía una buena voz y no tenía miedo de alardear. No habría más desentonaciones, aún tenía miedo de poner a los Hummel en riesgo, pero eso era algo que tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Después de un par de semanas después de que comenzara la escuela de nuevo, comenzó a presionar al Sr. Shuester para que el club glee hiciera algunos covers de Britney Spears. Habían hecho lo mismo el año pasado con Madonna, así que ¿por qué no? En especial porque tenía la mira puesta en el solo de "Lucky", la cual era probablemente su canción favorita de Britney.

Mientras Kurt estaba convencido de que probablemente no debió haberle gritado a su maestro (de nuevo, el temperamento heredado de su padre salió sin que Kurt pudiera evitarlo), aún así estaba enojado. El Sr. Shuester nunca escuchaba a nadie que no fuera Rachel. Era ridículo e injusto.

¿Qué el Sr. Shuester no había visto que Britney Spears había ayudado a, uh, Brittany? Kurt conocía bien a la chica, ya que la había utilizado como escusa el último año una o dos veces. Era algo lenta, pero dulce, y Kurt podía ver que era tan insegura como cualquier otra persona. Ahora, ella se había descubierto a sí misma y a su talento, ¡gracias a Britney! ¡Eso no podía ser una influencia negativa!

Y aunque parezca extraño, el Sr. Shuester cambió de parecer sin que Kurt tuviera que hablar con él en su oficina, como lo había planeado. Aunque Kurt no quería que su profesor se presentara junto con ellos, ya era algo, además de que "Toxic" fue una presentación grandiosa.

Lástima que tuviera que terminar cuando sonó la alarma para incendios. Aparentemente, Sue también tenía algo en contra de Britney Spears.

—Me refiero a que, enserio… — dijo Quinn mientras entraban a la sala ese mismo día. — ¿Qué fue esa locura? ¿Porqué todas nuestras presentaciones frente a la escuela tienen que terminar de esa manera?

—No tengo ni idea — suspiró Kurt, cayendo sobre el sillón.

—Oigan, chicos — dijo Burt con el teléfono en la mano. — Porqué no van a arreglarse. Vamos a vernos con Carole y Finn para cenar en Breadstix (**N/T:** Breadstix = Barras de Pan. No sé cómo lo traduzcan en la versión doblada al español, pero al menos así es como ponen los subtítulos. No voy a cambiarle el nombre, porque creo que suena mucho mejor en inglés) — hizo una pausa y miró los atuendos que habían usado en la presentación del club glee. — ¿Día difícil?

—Bastante — suspiró Kurt, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. — Si no consigo un solo esta vez, ¡correrá sangre!

El Sr. Shuester decidió que una sola presentación de Britney era más que suficiente.

Esa noche, Kurt le cantó "Lucky" a Quinn. A ella le encantó y dijo que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, habría dejado a todos en el club glee con la boca abierta. El resto de la noche, él y Quinn bailaron alrededor de la habitación de Quinn mientras cantaban todas las canciones de Britney.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba seguro de que Sam, el chico nuevo al que Finn le había contado sobre New Directions, era gay. Al final, el chico entró al grupo, al mismo tiempo que Puckerman fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para entrar al reformatorio otra vez.<p>

Pero enserio, ese color de cabello no era natural.

Kurt tenía que admitir que le gustaba. Sam era alto y atlético, e incluso con ese horrible cabello teñido, era muy, muy atractivo.

El día que Sam se unió al club glee, el Sr. Shuester le dijo al grupo que haría una competencia de duetos esa semana.

Una parte de Kurt quería cantar con Sam; él era tan, tan lindo y después de haber visto tantas veces a Rachel y Finn mirarse con ojos de amor a través de la habitación cada vez que cantaban alguna canción romántica, él también quería eso.

Las probabilidades de que Sam fuera gay, bueno, estaban en su contra. Sin mencionar que había visto al chico mirar a Quinn de una manera algo sugerente.

—¿Con quién vas a cantar, Kurt? — preguntó Mercedes al final de la reunión del club glee ese día. Kurt levantó su mochila y se la llevó al pecho.

—Bueno… — dijo Kurt mirando a Quinn, quien estaba de pie en la puerta, esperándolos. — Me preguntaba si te gustaría que cantáramos juntos, ¿Quinn? Un dueto juntos sería divertido –fuera de las paredes de tu habitación — se rió.

Quinn sonrió. — Me gusta como suena eso, Kurt — le dio un empujón con la cadera. — Ya hablaremos de eso cuando vayamos a casa, supongo, y de elegir una canción.

—¿Y tú con quién vas a cantar? — preguntó Kurt cuando Quinn comenzaba a alejarse por el corredor hacia su siguiente clase, su falda de Animadora se mecía con cada paso que daba.

—Quizá le pregunte al chico nuevo — dijo Mercedes, abriendo su casillero y sacando un libro. — No quisiera que quedara fuera de la competencia ni nada.

—Eso suena bien — dijo Kurt, recargándose contra su casillero. — Quizá deberías decirle que su teñido está muy mal hecho, en caso de que terminen cantando juntos. Digo, de verdad — dijo Kurt, volteando los ojos.

—¡Quinn!

Quinn se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y dio la vuelta, mirando al chico nuevo, Sam, mientras se acercaba a ella. — ¿Tu eres Quinn, cierto? — preguntó, un momento de duda reflejándose en su rostro.

—Sí, soy Quinn — dijo ella. — ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Oh — dijo Sam. — Sólo me preguntaba si te gustaría cantar un dueto conmigo en el club glee — Sam sonrió con timidez. — Y quizá salir algún día, ¿tal vez? Bueno, supongo que si ganamos, eso sería salir juntos. Digo, si quisieras llamar a eso un "cita"…

—Voy a detenerte justo ahí — dijo Quinn, levantando un dedo frente a su rostro. — Mira, Sam, pareces ser alguien decente. Y no me malentiendas, eres lindo — un extremo de los labios de Sam se curvó hacia arriba. — Pero ahora no estoy buscando una relación. Este año es sobre mí. Y eso significa nada de chicos.

—Vaya — dijo Sam, parpadeando. — ¿Y sobre el dueto…?

—Voy a cantar con Kurt — respondió ella.

—¿Kurt? ¿Pero no acabas de decir que…? — preguntó Sam, confundido.

Quinn rió ligeramente. — Kurt es gay. Y también es mi hermano, con todo lo que eso implica, aunque no lo sea de sangre. Él me acaba de preguntar y le dije que sí. Lo siento, si me hubieras preguntado primero, probablemente habría aceptado. Un dueto no es una promesa de amor, así que no habría tenido ningún problema… pero bueno — terminó Quinn.

—Yo entiendo…uh, espero que a ti y a Kurt les vaya bien en la competencia — dijo Sam, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y agitando la mano con torpeza para despedirse. — Y, uh, te veo luego en las reuniones.

Quinn sonrió y se despidió antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el final del pasillo hacia su clase.

* * *

><p>—¿Les molesta si me siento? — preguntó Sam, sonriéndole a la mesa llena de miembros del club glee.<p>

—Claro — dijo Kurt, acercándose a Quinn para dejar un espacio entre él y Mercedes.

Sam se sentó y comenzó a hablar con Finn sobre la práctica de football –o algo así. En realidad sonaba como si estuvieran hablando un idioma diferente, así que Kurt se concentró en su conversación con Quinn. A la mitad del almuerzo, hubo una pausa en la plática sobre deportes, en la cual Mercedes tomó la atención de Sam.

—Hola — dijo ella, sonriéndole. — Soy Mercedes Jones –en caso de que no lo sepas. Aunque probablemente aún no sepas muchos nombres… de todos modos, me preguntaba si ya tenías una pareja para el dueto.

—No, este Jedi aún vuela solo — sijo Sam (**N/T:** Jedi = referencia de Star Wars. Clase de guerreros que no están "del lado oscuro de la fuerza". Más información: Google).

—¿Te gustaría que fuéramos compañeros? Yo tampoco tengo pareja.

—Eso suena genial — dijo Sam con un asentimiento.

Kurt volteó a verlos y notó que Mercedes parecía sorprendida, después sonrió. — ¿Tienes alguna canción en mente?

—No en realidad. Podrías venir a mi casa un día de estos y vemos lo que hay en mi iPod o algo — sugirió Sam. — ¿Quizá mañana, después de clases?

—Eso suena bien — respondió Mercedes con una exhalación.

Probablemente no es gay, pensó Kurt, pero tal vez eso está bien si hace sonreír a Mercedes de esa manera.

En la semana siguiente, todos presentaron sus duetos. Mike y Tina hicieron una presentación muy mona de "Sing!" en la que escucharon la voz de Mike sin acompañantes por primera vez. Tina hizo un segundo dueto con Santana, y a pesar de que al principio fue algo extraño, fue un muy buen número. Finn y Rachel… bueno, su dueto fue francamente horrible.

Honestamente, Kurt no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que pensaban al hacerlo.

El dueto de Sam y Mercedes de "Boys Like Girls" y "Two Is Better Than One" de Taylor Swift fue realmente adorable. Sam había llevado su guitarra y para los primeros acordes de la canción, Mercedes sostuvo las notas mientras Sam rasgueaba las cuerdas. Ambos tenían mucha química y Kurt no se sorprendió de que ganaran.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de Kurt y Quinn.

—Sr. Shuester, Quinn y yo decidimos que en lugar de cantar un dueto ya existente, tomaríamos una canción cantada por una sola persona y la convertiríamos en un dueto — dijo Kurt, dando una vuelta y poniendo una mano sobre su cadera.

—No creo que esa haya sido una buena idea… — comenzó a decir el Sr. Shuester.

—Lo hicimos… — dijo Quinn, interrumpiendo al Sr. Shuester. — Porque la mayoría de los duetos que encontramos eran románticos, y ese no era el mensaje que nosotros queríamos transmitir. Y es por eso que elegimos esta canción, aunque sea cantada por una sola persona.

El Sr. Shuester frunció el ceño, pero después asintió lentamente. — Supongo que tendremos que ver como termina esto…

Quinn le indicó a Brad que comenzara a tocar el piano. La tonada no era del todo lenta, pero aún así era algo sombría. Además del piano, había un golpeteo constante y rítmico que salía de la batería de la banda a la izquierda de Quinn y Kurt.

Quinn y Kurt se mantuvieron cerca el uno del otro, sonriendo y meciéndose con el ritmo de la música. Kurt fue el primero en cantar, y al contrario de las otras veces en las que había cantado, Kurt llevó su voz al rango más bajo que podía alcanzar, creando un timbre más propio del jazz.

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones. (Ellos siempre dijeron que nosotros éramos los afortunados.)_

_I guess that we were once, __baby__, we were one, (Supongo que lo fuimos una vez, bebé, lo fuimos una vez,)_

_but luck will leave you 'cause it is a __faithless__ friend, (pero la suerte te deja porque no es una amiga de confianza)_

_and in the end, when life has got you down, (y al final, cuando la vida te lleva al fondo,)_

_you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around. (tienes alguien aquí a quien puedes envolver con los brazos.)_

Mientras Kurt cantaba la última línea, extendió su mano hacia Quinn, quien deslizó su mano sobre la de él con facilidad. Se miraron el uno al otro con todo el cariño del mundo y cantaron juntos el coro.

_So hold on to me tight, (Así que sujétame con fuerza,)_

_hold on to me tonight. (sujétame esta noche.)_

_We are stronger here together, (Juntos somos más fuertes,)_

_that we could ever be alone. (de lo que pudiéramos ser estando solos.)_

_So hold on to me, (Así que sujétame,)_

_don't ever let me go. (nunca me dejes ir.)_

Ambos pensaron en todas las noches que habían pasado juntos el último año, noches llenas de lágrimas, en el caso de Kurt, o cuando Quinn pensaba en su futuro mientras su estómago crecía cada vez más.

Juntos, habían pasado por mucho el último año.

Quinn aún tomaba la mano de Kurt cuando comenzó a cantar el siguiente verso con su melodiosa voz.

_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart, (Hay mil formas en las que las cosas salen mal,)_

_but it's no ones fault, no it's not my fault. (pero no es culpa de nadie, no es mi culpa.)_

En ese momento, ella hizo contacto visual con Kurt. Los ojos de él brillaron y le apretó la mano con cariño.

_Maybe all the plans we made might not work out, (Quizá todos los planes que hicimos no funcionaron,)_

_but I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see. (pero no tengo dudas, aunque sea difícil de ver.)_

_I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me. (Tengo fe en nosotros, y creo en ti y en mí.)_

Repitieron juntos el coro, sus voces se entremezclaban y armonizaban de una manera increíble. Soltaron sus manos y Quinn comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los lados de la habitación, sus ojos parecían ver más allá del pequeño cuarto.

_There's so many dreams that we have given up. (Hay muchos sueños que hemos abandonado.)_

_Take a look at all we've got. (Hecha un vistazo a todo por lo que hemos pasado.)_

Kurt la siguió, deslizando su brazo sobre el de ella y enlazándolos mientras él cantaba, sosteniendo la última nota con una inhalación profunda.

_And with this kind of love, (Y con esta clase de amor,)_

_and what we've got here is enough. (y con lo que tenemos aquí es suficiente.)_

Mientras Kurt aún sostenía la nota, Quinn comenzó con el coro, sus voces se adaptaban una sobre la otra con suavidad. Kurt terminó la nota y se unió a Quinn con el coro mientras cantaba tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho.

_So hold on to me tight. (Así que sujétame con fuerza.)_

_Hold on, I promise it will be alright. (Aguanta, prometo que todo estará bien.)_

_Cause we are stronger together, (Porque juntos somos más fuertes,)_

_than we could ever be alone. (de lo que pudiéramos ser estando solos.)_

_Just hold on to me, (Sólo sujétame,)_

_don't you ever let me go. (nunca me dejes ir)_

_Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright. (Sujétame, todo va a estar bien.)_

_Hold on to me tonight. (Sujétame esta noche.)_

Quinn y Kurt se pusieron frente a frente. Quinn tarareó junto a la melodía mientras Kurt terminó la última línea del coro. Se miraron con tristeza y cantaron la última línea de la canción en voz baja, el último sonido que se escuchó además de sus voces fue la última nota del piano.

_They always say we were the lucky ones. (Ellos siempre dijeron que nosotros éramos los afortunados.)_

Todo el club glee aplaudió. Kurt hizo una elaborada reverencia y después hizo que Quinn hiciera una pequeña. Ella había empezado a tomar algunos de los diseños de Kurt y a alternar entre su uniforme de Animadora y ropa normal para ir a la escuela, y hoy llevaba uno de sus vestidos floreados.

—Eso fue increíble — dijo el Sr. Shuester con una gran sonrisa. — Admiro el esfuerzo que pusieron en su dueto. Parece ser que la canción les quedó perfecta a ambos.

Quinn y Kurt regresaron a sus asientos, con la sensación de estar flotando en una nube.

Sam y Mercedes ganaron la competencia de duetos.

Kurt y Quinn estaban molestos, Kurt más que Quinn, porque sabía lo bien que habían cantado. Su presentación fue más o menos impecable y profundamente emocional –aunque si alguien iba a ganar aparte de él, estaba feliz de que hubiera sido su mejor amiga.

E incluso más emocionante fue cuando Mercedes le dijo a Kurt y Quinn por teléfono que Sam y ella se habían divertido mucho en Breadstix y que Sam la había invitado a volver a salir después. — Eso significa que quiere otra cita, ¿cierto? — preguntó Mercedes.

—No soy bueno en el tema del romance — dijo Kurt. — ¡Pero creo que sí!

—A mi me suena a eso — dijo Quinn, sonriendo.

—Oh por Dios. Y justo cuando me había dado por vencida de encontrar a un hombre en esta escuela que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para toda esta mujer — ser rió Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :) En lo personal, a mí me gustaron mucho los cambios que hizo la autora (además de Klaine, Samcedes es otra de mis parejas favoritas).<p>

Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, para que estén atentos. Nos leemos pronto y no olviden dejar algún comentario :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esta historia me pertenece, salvo la traducción. La idea es original de **Phantom of a Rose.**

* * *

><p><strong>KURT FABRAY Y QUINN HUMMEL<strong>

Capítulo 5

—¡Papi! Olvidaste tu almuerzo.

Burt levantó la mirada por debajo del capó del auto que estaba arreglando para ver a Kurt y Quinn caminando hacia él. Quinn balanceaba una bolsa de papel café en su mano.

—Gracias, linda — dijo Burt, tomando la bolsa y mirando su contenido. — Espera -¿qué es esto?

—Es comida vegetariana — dijo Kurt con orgullo. — Nos preparé lo mismo a todos como almuerzo. También hay una manzana y una botella de V8 adentro (**N/T:** V8 es una marca de jugos naturales).

—¿Qué voy a comer como almuerzo? Esto es un aperitivo, muchacho — protestó Burt, dejando la bolsa sobre una mesa.

—Te dije que debías comenzar a comer algo más saludable — dijo Kurt, frunciendo el ceño. Burt continuó refunfuñándole.

—Como sea — dijo Quinn, rodando los ojos. — Además de dejar tu almuerzo, Kurt y yo queríamos decirte que no llegaremos a cenar hoy. Rachel nos invitó con sus papás a Columbus a ver una presentación de _The Sound of Music_ (**N/T:** En Español, _La Novicia Rebelde_). Kurt insiste en que es increíble que yo no la haya visto antes, y Rachel casi se desmaya cuando le dije lo mismo. Claro que regresaríamos antes de la medianoche — dijo Quinn.

—Es viernes — dijo Burt con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí — dijo Quinn, parpadeando. — No hubiéramos pensado en salir si fuera noche de escuela, por supuesto…

—Es Viernes de Cena Familiar, Quinn — dijo Burt, interrumpiéndola. — No podemos perdernos eso.

—Pero _papá_.

—No, Quinn — dijo Burt. — Ustedes, chicos, son adolescentes y entiendo que quieran salir con sus amigos, pero si planeamos algo juntos, ni siquiera nos veríamos. Ambos siempre están ocupados con las prácticas del club Glee y los Animadores, tengo suerte si los veo paseando por la casa entre semana —y luego siempre están con sus amigos los fines de semana. El viernes es una noche familiar, lo ha sido desde que las traje a tu mamá y a ti del hospital.

—Papá, ya soy un adulto — dijo Quinn enojada, mientras Kurt veía la discusión con los ojos como platos. — Creo que puedo decidir si quiero ir a Columbus o no. Un viernes no va a importar.

—No eres un adulto — dijo Burt, tajante. — Aún no tienes 18 años. Quinn, cuando tengas una familia y seas una madre, entenderás lo precioso que es el tiempo que pases con tus hijos, y que si algo se entromete en ese tiempo…

—¡Ya soy una madre! — explotó Quinn. — ¡Ya soy madre! ¡Tuve un bebé, en caso de que no lo notaras! Creo que eso me convierte en un adulto.

La mirada de Burt se quedó fija en Quinn, quien respiraba con dificultad después de los gritos. — Puede que tengas un bebé, Lucy, pero eso no te hace una madre. Cuidar de ese bebé desde el día que nace hasta el día que tú mueres te hace una madre. Y ciertamente no te convirtió en una persona madura ni adulta.

—¡No me _llames _ así! — murmuró Quinn con fiereza.

Burt y Quinn se miraban intensamente, como si estuvieran en alguna clase de competencia, pero ninguno dijo una palabra.

—Burt, quizá no hicimos esto de la manera correcta — dijo Kurt, mirando de reojo a Quinn. — Debimos haber pedido permiso, en lugar de asumir que… tal vez podríamos omitir las reglas, ¿solo esta vez? Quinn y yo prometemos hacer lo de la cena familiar el Sábado o…

—No, Kurt — dijo Burt con firmeza. — Ahora tú eres parte de esta familia y ya conoces nuestra tradición de los viernes. Sí, quizá si en realidad hubieran pedido _permiso_ lo habría considerado, pero no lo hicieron. No pueden salir, fin de la discusión.

Quinn dejó escapar un grito frustrado y se dio la vuelta, saliendo del garaje. Kurt le dio a Burt una mirada de disculpa.

—Creo que fuiste un poco duro con ella — dijo Kurt en voz baja. — Ella se culpa por su situación con Beth, y de cómo no puede estar ahí para ella. Tal vez… no sé.

—Quisiera que su madre estuviera aquí — dijo Burt de repente. — Ella habría sabido cómo lidiar con todo esto. Dios, muchacho, yo no sé cómo lidiar con una adolescente. Yo soy un hombre. — Burt suspiró pesadamente. — A veces me habría gustado haber tenido un hijo… al menos así habría tenido un poco de ventaja algunas veces.

—A menos que fuera gay, como yo — Kurt trató de bromear y Burt suspiró. — Te veré después de la escuela. Quinn probablemente no quiera hablar con nadie ahora, pero debería ser mejor que tenerla gritando.

—Eso crees — dijo Burt. — Adiós, muchacho.

Kurt caminó fuera de la cochera y hasta la esquina en donde estaba estacionado el auto de Quinn, casi chocando con ella. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

—Él quisiera que fueras su hijo — dijo Quinn, malhumorada. — Incluso aunque eres gay, él preferiría tener un hijo.

—Eso no es verdad, Quinn–

—Lo escuché— dijo Quinn con dureza.

—Pero no lo dice enserio, Quinn — dijo Kurt, colocando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Quinn y llevándola hacia el auto. — Sólo… está enojado. Tú sabes lo mucho que le gusta las noches de los viernes. Tú madre inició eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero aún así, está siendo completamente irrazonable. — Quinn hizo un mohín. Kurt suspiró y sostuvo su mano para que le diera las llaves del auto; Quinn estaba demasiado emocional como para conducir ahora. Ella se las entregó sin emitir ningún sonido y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado del pasajero.

El camino hacia la escuela fue completamente silencioso, además de la radio tocando en el fondo. Kurt estacionó en su lugar usual y apagó el auto. Ambos se quedaron ahí sentados por un largo rato.

—¿No le vas a decir a nadie que me llamo Lucy, verdad? — dijo Quinn con una voz muy baja – aterrada, incluso.

Kurt suspiró y miró a Quinn. — Claro que no, aunque no sé porqué te da vergüenza ese nombre. Es lindo.

Quinn lo vio fijamente por un momento y luego desvió la mirada, abriendo la puerta del auto y dirigiéndose hacia la escuela, la campana de entrada ya sonando. Kurt apretó los dientes y agarró su bolsa, apurándose para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase del día.

…

Quinn estaba en su tercera clase del día y aún le faltaba. Estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de ir a la presentación de _The Sound of Music._ Ni siquiera importaba que ella no estuviera realmente interesada en la presentación. Al menos iba a tener un poco de tiempo fuera de Lima, donde nadie la ubicaba como madre adolescente, y tiempo con Rachel también.

Todo en lo que había pensado hasta ahora… no iba a funcionar. No podía simplemente _ir_, aunque quisiera. Salirse de la casa a escondidas tampoco era una buena idea porque nunca llegaría a Columbus a tiempo. Quinn suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia su cuaderno, enojada. No había tomado ni una nota en toda la clase…

—Necesito sacar a Quinn Hummel de clase — dijo una voz desde el frente del salón. Quinn levantó la mirada para ver a la orientadora, la Srita. Pillsberry, de pie junto a su profesor de Inglés.

Quinn se levantó lentamente y juntó sus cosas, mirando nerviosa a la mujer. Después la siguió hacia el corredor y preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Vamos a mi oficina, Quinn — dijo la Srita. Pillsberry, nerviosa. — Will va a traer a Kurt hacia acá.

—'Kurt? — preguntó Quinn, deteniéndose a medio paso. — ¿Porqué él – qué pasó?

—Ven conmigo, Quinn — insistió la Srita. Pillsberry y Quinn la siguió con rapidez.

Kurt estaba de pie en la oficina de la Srita. Pillsberry a un lado del Sr. Schuester, luciendo consternado. — ¿Qué está sucediendo? — preguntó Kurt al instante. —El Sr. Schue no me ha dicho nada.

—Quinn, Kurt — dijo la Srita. Piillsberry en voz baja. — Siento mucho decirles esto pero… Quinn, tu padre tubo un ataque cardiaco esta mañana.

Quinn dejó de respirar. Kurt lanzó un grito apagado y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Está él–

—No. No, él está… él está en el hospital. No me dijeron mucho — dijo la Srita. Pillsberry con suavidad.

—Llévenme con él — demandó Quinn.

—Quinn–

¡Llévenme con mi papá!

El Sr. Schuester y la Srita. Pillsberry intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, después asintieron. — Le diré al Sr. Figgins que los vamos a llevar al hospital — dijo ella. — Y estoy segura de que él se encargará de sus clases de Español. Vayan a su auto y los encontraré ahí en un momento.

Diez minutos después ya iban en camino al hospital. Kurt y Quinn iban en el asiento trasero, sin hablar. Nadie en el auto lo hizo. El agarre del Sr. Schuester sobre el volante era suficiente para hacer que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos y Quinn se agarraba de su falda con la misma fuerza.

Kurt volteó a verla y advirtió eso, automáticamente deslizando su mano hacia ella y posándola sobre la de Quinn. Al principio, ella se negó a devolverle el gesto, pero después su otra mano se movió para terminar sobre la de Kurt. Ningún contacto visual fue intercambiado, y desde luego tampoco palabras.

Una vez en el hospital, tuvieron que esperar y esperar. Los doctores no tenían noticias nuevas, y por lo que sabía, Burt bien podría estar muerto.

Los ojos de Kurt le escocieron sólo de pensarlo. No quería sentarse. Caminó alrededor de la sala de espera mientras que la Srita. Pillsberry y el Sr. Schue se sentaban en un sillón y Quinn en una silla. Quinn era la que parecía más incómoda. La última vez que había estado en el hospital, había estado dando a luz.

Cerca de una hora después, un doctor emergió de la puerta y caminó directo hacia ellos.

—¿Está bien? — Kurt encontró la manera de sacar las palabras de su boca.

El doctor dijo algo sobre mucho estrés en su corazón y la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro. Acerca de cómo Burt estaba vivo, pero en coma.

—Quiero verlo ahora — dijo Quinn en voz baja.

—Yo también — dijo Kurt, dando un paso hacia adelante y poniendo un brazo alrededor de Quinn.

—¿Ustedes son sus hijos, cierto? — preguntó el doctor.

—Sí — dijo Quinn de inmediato y Kurt le dirigió una mirada rápida para después asentir.

Cuando fueron dirigidos hacia el pequeño cuarto y Kurt y Quinn vieron a Burt, se detuvieron en seco. Estaba pálido y se veía tan, tan frágil en la bata de hospital, recostado sobre las sábanas blancas. Quinn caminó hacia él y simplemente mantuvo la vista en él con los ojos completamente abiertos, con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro. Kurt mantuvo sus lágrimas a raya, no le gustaba llorar en público.

Recordó como su papá le había dicho, cuando Kurt tenía nueve o diez años, que los chicos no lloran. Ellos son duros y fuertes, especialmente por sus mujeres. Las mujeres lloran y los hombres son el hombro en el que ellas lloran.

Kurt se acabada de caer de su bicicleta. Había estado llorando.

Desde entonces, siempre se había asegurado de estar solo antes de soltarse a llorar.

Excepto el último año. Había bajado la guardia alrededor de la familia Hummel, especialmente la noche en que su madre se había acercado y básicamente se había lavado las manos de toda responsabilidad sobre él.

—Quiero un tiempo a solas — dijo Quinn, mirando a la Srita. Pillsberry y al Sr. Schuester. — Por favor, váyanse — dijo de nuevo cuando ellos no se movieron.

Finalmente sólo quedaron Kurt, Quinn y Burt. Quinn se había sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de hospital y tenía la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Burt, llorando ligeramente. Ella murmuraba algo, y cuando Kurt se acercó, se dio cuenta de que repetía "lo siento" una y otra vez.

Kurt caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y acercó una silla. Él sólo… miró a Burt por un largo rato. Entonces se acercó, tentativamente, y cubrió la mano de Burt con la suya. Las lágrimas que le habían estado escociendo los ojos por tanto tiempo salieron y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

_Por favor,_ rezó. _ Si hay un Dios, pruébalo ahora y trae a Burt de regreso. No puedo perder a un padre de nuevo. Quinn no puede perder a su papá, no después de todo lo que ya ha perdido en su vida_.

Kurt tomó aún más fuerte la mano de Burt.

_Dios, por favor._

Muchas, muchas horas después, la Srita. Pillsberry llevó el auto de Quinn hacia el hospital (después de que el Sr. Schuester la llevara de regreso a la escuela) y después a su casa. Carole ya estaba esperándolos cuando llegaron. Sólo fue ligeramente inesperado; la relación de Carole y Burt se estaba volviendo más seria últimamente.

Cuando entraron, Carole los envolvió en uno de sus abrazos, y no dijo nada. No un "lo siento" o "estará bien" porque ella sabía que no tenía nada por qué disculparse y también que… no sabía si de verdad se pondría bien.

Kurt no quería mentiras y afortunadamente Carole lo sabía.

Finn también estaba ahí. Abrazó a Quinn con fuerza y le dio a Kurt un apretón reconfortante, aunque un tanto extraño, en el hombro. Durmió en el sillón esa noche, lo que debió haber sido espantoso, considerando lo alto que era. Carole se quedó en la habitación de Burt.

Dormir no fue fácil. A la mitad de la noche, Kurt se salió de la cama y caminó a un lado de los ronquidos de Finn en el sillón hacia la habitación de Quinn.

—¿Aún estás despierta? — susurró en la oscuridad.

—Sí — escuchó de inmediato. Kurt sabía que aún estaba despierta.

Kurt encendió la luz. Quinn estaba sentada en la cama, con las rodillas contra su pecho y el rostro hinchado. Kurt entró y se metió en la cama junto a ella, la acercó hacia él.

—No puedo creer la última cosa que le dije — dijo Quinn en voz baja. — Fue algo horrible. Nuestros últimos momentos juntos fueron una pelea. — Quinn sollozó.

—No hables así — murmuró Kurt. —Él no está muerto. Puede con esto. Tú sólo… tienes que tener fe. — Incluso las palabras de Kurt sonaban sin sentido, incluso para sí mismo. No sabía en qué debía creer ahora.

Primero, Dios lo hace gay. Luego, hace que su familia no sea capaz de aceptar que sea gay, junto con otros de sus seguidores. Luego, la primera vez que tiene una familia de nuevo, la está rompiendo también.

Tal vez… tal vez no merecía la pena creer.

Entonces, tal vez era el único pensamiento que lo mantenía cuerdo justo ahora.

Kurt no lo sabía.

—No sé si pueda — sollozó Quinn.

—Yo tampoco — susurró Kurt. — Pero lo voy a intentar.

—Vale — Dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Después de eso, se sumieron en un sueño poco reconfortante.

…

La escuela fue horrible.

Aunque los chicos del club glee trataron de apoyarlos, nada sucedió de la manera en la que lo planearon. Todo lo que decía la gente era doloroso. No entendían por lo que estaban pasando justo ahora; no por completo. Incluso que Mercedes prometiera pedir por Burt en sus plegarias no ayudó como Kurt pensó que lo haría.

Quinn era un completo desastre. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba llorando en el baño. Kurt se escapaba de la mayoría de sus clases para sentarse con ella en el baño de mujeres. Casi todas las chicas que entraban durante clases apenas parecían molestarse con su presencia.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer si no se recupera? — preguntó Quinn durante la quinta clase del día.

—Seguimos viviendo — contestó Kurt con firmeza. — Tampoco quiero que nos deje, pero sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Quinn. Tú y Burt han hecho tanto… me aseguraré de que estés a salvo. Carole también lo hará. — Los ojos de Kurt se suavizaron. — Ella ama a Burt — dijo en un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Lo sé — dijo Quinn en voz baja. — Él… él me preguntó la semana pasada cómo me sentiría si… si se casara con ella.

—Vaya.

—Sí — Quinn pasó saliva. — Creo que me preguntó por… por mamá. Le dije que merecía ser feliz.

—Y será feliz, una vez que haya despertado y se lo proponga a Carole. — El agarre de Kurt sobre la mano de Quinn se hizo más fuerte. — Burt no puede dejarnos.

A nosotros. Qué fácil era decir "nosotros". Cada vez más, no era "los Hummel". Era Quinn, Burt y Kurt. Todos ellos—una familia.

Burt no podía dejar a Kurt. No necesitaba a alguien más que lo abandonara. No ahora.

…

La semana siguiente fue tensa. Quinn tenía los ojos rojos todo el tiempo y Kurt no podía más cuando llegaban las últimas horas de escuela y se soltaba a llorar también, cosa que había prometido nunca hacer. Le dolía llorar frente a cualquiera que no fuera Quinn—o Burt, pero no estaba precisamente despierto para verlo.

A pesar del buen apoyo que los chicos del club glee creían que eran, no era verdad. Kurt, especialmente, se volvía más y más gruñón conforme avanzaba la semana y sus plegarias seguían sin ser respondidas. Su famoso temperamento Fabray finalmente hizo que le gritara a todo el club glee el viernes por la mañana, una semana después del paro cardiaco de Burt, y saliera enojado del salón después.

Quinn, desde luego, se fue detrás de él. Se quedaron de pie en un corredor vacío, sin hablar. Sólo recostados contra el muro, con sus hombros rozándose. Después de cinco minutos de silencio, Kurt se calmó un poco y Quinn finalmente volteó a verlo. — ¿Quieres que olvidemos el resto de las clases y vayamos al hospital?

—Sí — respondió Kurt de inmediato.

No era difícil salir de la escuela sin que nadie lo notara. Los encargados del hospital no dijeron nada cuando ambos aparecieron a la mitad de un día de escuela.

—Hola, papi — dijo Quinn en voz baja mientras entraba a la habitación, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su lado y tomando su mano con fuerza.

—Burt — dijo Kurt, sentándose a un lado de él y deslizando su mano sobre la de él. — Decidimos que deberíamos estar juntos como familia — dijo Kurt, mirando a Quinn con la mirada abatida. — Ya que es viernes.

Quinn y Kurt se quedaron en silencio después de eso. Usualmente no hablaban mucho cuando estaban ahí, ni siquiera a Burt. Se sentía… mal, de alguna forma.

Muchas, muchas horas después, cuando Kurt ya no pudo soportar más el silencio, abrió la boca para hablar, haciendo que Quinn diera un salto por el ruido repentino. — Burt, de verdad necesito que despiertes— dijo, sus ojos humedeciéndose de inmediato. — De alguna manera, aún creo que Dios hará algo para ayudarte, no lo sé. — La voz de Kurt se quebró. — Pero también tú tienes que luchar. No se le puede dejar todo a la fe ahora. También necesitas poner de tu parte en esto. — Kurt tomó con más fuerza su mano y Quinn miró a Kurt desde el otro lado de la cama con los ojos completamente abiertos y llenos de lágrimas.

—Cuando tomo tu mano, Burt, estoy en casa. Cuando abrazo a Quinn, estoy en casa. Más de lo que nunca había estado en la vida. — Kurt cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. — Pero si te vas… nunca más será como estar en casa.

El silencio de la habitación era ensordecedor. Kurt sollozó y miró la mano de Burt. Aún no se movía.

—Papá. Por favor, te necesito — dijo Quinn con tono tierno. — No puedo perderte. No ahora. Y tampoco Kurt puede. Siento mucho lo que dije la semana pasada. No lo decía en serio. — Quinn sollozo. — Sé que no soy un adulto aún. Y sé que no soy una madre…

Kurt levantó la mirada y vio el rostro adolorido de Quinn. Ella contuvo un par de lágrimas. — He… he pensado mucho en mamá esta última semana. Cómo solía quedarse conmigo toda la noche cuando estaba enferma o asustada por algo en mi habitación. Cómo escogía mi ropa todas las mañanas y me besaba en la frente cuando había terminado de arreglarme. Todas las veces que hacía la cena por la noche y a veces me daba un trozo extra de pastel. Eso… eso es lo que la hizo una madre. Todo eso. Sólo… estar ahí.

El rostro de Quinn estaba hinchado y su respiración salió con ligeros sonidos. Tragó saliva y trató de ganar algo de compostura. — No sabía a qué te referías, cómo no era realmente una madre. Digo, sí lo soy. Tengo una hija pero… no voy a estar ahí para Beth. No voy a vestirla o a prepararle comida o sostenerla cuando esté asustada. Eso es lo que hace a una madre… estar ahí. Yo no puedo hacer eso y lo siento tanto por pensar que era más de lo que realmente soy.

Quinn alzó una de sus manos y se limpió el rostro con fuerza. Kurt buscó algo en su bolsa y le tendió un pañuelo, sin decir una palabra.

Después de que Quinn se secó el rostro, miró de nuevo a su padre, con el pañuelo hecho una bola en su mano. — No sé si creo en Dios, papi. No sé si pueda confiar en alguien más para que te ayude a ponerte mejor… pero voy a creer en cualquier cosa si eso significa que vas a despertar y regresar con Kurt y conmigo.

Quinn no dijo nada más, pero siguió llorando en silencio. Kurt miró a la pequeña rubia con ojos de cansancio. Suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia Burt, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si nada sucedía? Había pasado una semana sin ningún cambio… qué tal si su vida ahora fuera a ser ésta. ¿Y cuánto más tendrían que seguir con esto, esperando y rezando?

De repente, un pequeño apretón sacó a Kurt de sus pensamientos. Miró la mano de Burt, la que sostenía con su propia mano, sin realmente creerlo…

Ahí. Lo sintió de nuevo y—sus ojos lo corroboraron—la vio moverse.

Quinn de repente dejó de llorar, sus sollozos haciéndose cada vez más débiles. Se sentó derecha sobre su silla, mirando la mano de su padre con una expresión en el rostro que, Kurt estaba seguro, era igual a la suya.

—¿Tú también acabas— dijo Quinn, su voz más grave por el llanto.

—Sí — dijo Kurt de inmediato, sin dejar siquiera que ella terminara de hablar. Se levantó, aún sosteniendo la mano de Burt y—sintió de nuevo esa ligera presión sobre su mano—llamó a la enfermera con desesperación.

Kurt casi se cae al suero por el alivio de ver que Burt finalmente abría los ojos.

…

Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que Burt había despertado en el hospital después de su paro cardiaco. Después de muchas pruebas, le permitieron regresar a casa, pero las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en la casa de los Hummel.

Primero, Carole se había quedado en la casa las primeras dos noches. Ya que era enfermera, había ayudado a Quinn y Kurt a aprender cómo cuidar de Burt en caso de que necesitara cualquier cosa. Después de un par de días, sin embargo, Kurt le dijo que probablemente debería regresar a su casa por las noches y asegurarse de que Finn (quien se había quedado solo en la suya por un par de días) no había quemado la casa aún. Aunque aún regresaba una vez al día.

—Creo que sí van muy en serio — dijo Kurt en voz baja, mientras él y Quinn estaban de pie en la entrada del comedor, mirando a Carole tomar la presión sanguínea de Burt.

—Yo también lo creo — susurró Quinn.

Kurt le tomó el gusto a cuidar a Burt. Fue directo hacia la cocina un día antes de que Burt regresara del hospital y sacó toda la comida chatarra y que tuviera altos contenidos de colesterol de la despensa y el refrigerador (aunque Quinn logró escabullir todos sus placeres culposos a su habitación y los guardó para un futuro viaje a la cocina de los Hudson).

Kurt se encargó de las labores de cocina, asegurándose de buscar recetas de cocina saludables en Internet. Burt se quejó mucho al principio por la comida, pero siempre se callaba con una mirada de Kurt y un sermón que bien se podría resumir a: "Si no comienzas a comer saludable ahora, no vas a poder ver a tu hija casarse o jugar con tus nietos. Ahora come tu sopa y no, no puedes ponerle sal."

Quinn, sin embargo, se encargó de las labores de enfermera que Carole le enseñó. Incluso después le dijo a Kurt que ser enfermera en el futuro sonaba interesante. — Ahora tengo suficiente práctica en casa — incluso bromeaba.

Kurt pensaba que ser enfermera le quedaba bien a Quinn. Era lo suficientemente cuidadosa y, suponía, podría tener una vocación.

Afortunadamente, Burt estaba ganando fuerza con rapidez. Perdió mucho del peso que necesitaba eliminar y después de tres semanas fue a una prueba de estrés y la pasó sin problemas, aunque aún le advirtieron que no se esforzara demasiado, le permitieron regresar a trabajar medio tiempo.

Ahora que estaba liberado del estrés de ver a Burt en coma, Kurt pensó que las cosas se pondrían mejor. Burt había estado mejorando notablemente y, de alguna manera, todo se sentía mejor.

Entonces, un par de semanas después del ataque cardiaco de Burt, la escuela de repente se convirtió en un lugar horrible.

Comenzó lentamente. Dave Karofsky, quien era uno de los matones que regularmente atormentaban a Kurt, de repente intensificó su odio hacia él, de la noche a la mañana. De repente se veía lanzado contra los casilleros cuando pasaba cerca de él en los corredores y le lanzaba granizados con más regularidad que antes. Karofsky le dirigía toda clase de insultos cada vez que lo empujaba y mientras Kurt usualmente ignoraba esto, se volvían cada vez más frecuentes que comenzaba a ser difícil ignorarlo por completo.

Kurt siguió enfocándose en que Burt se pusiera mejor, y no en las cosas con Karofsky. Quinn se ofreció a hacer algo—que ambos, ella y Kurt, confrontaran a Sue por lo que estaba sucediendo. Probablemente se sentía asustado por la entrenadora del equipo de Animadores, pero Kurt no quería hacer eso. Honestamente, odiaba tener que incluir a los adultos en su situación de bullying. No quería preocupar a nadie, y Quinn sólo notaba lo que le estaba sucediendo porque ella usualmente lo acompañaba en los corredores entre clases. Entonces Karofksy comenzó a empujarlo sólo cuando estaba solo—y cuando estaba con alguna otra persona sólo le lanzaba una mirada de enojo.

Honestamente no sabía qué le había hecho al chico. No era como si apenas hubiera dicho que era gay. Hacía más de un año que lo había hecho y él nunca había sido tan agresivo. ¿Qué había hecho Kurt en el último mes que causara que Karofsky reaccionara con tanto… odio?

Kurt lidió con este problema de la manera en la que usualmente lidiaba con todo: con silencio. Se lo escondió a todos, incluso a Quinn, especialmente después de que le sugiriera ir con Sue o incluso con el Sr. Figgins.

Además de todo lo que estaba pasando con Burt y Karofsky, al club glee le enviaron una carta anunciándoles quiénes serían su competencia en las Seccionales en un mes y medio. (**NT:** Ya sé que son Locales, pero en FOX también lo traducen como Seccionales y a mí me gusta más).

Cuando se enteraron que competirían contra "Los Hipsters", un grupo de viejitos buscando sus diplomas de la preparatoria, y el club glee de una escuela privada llamado "Los Warblers", todos se sintieron muy confiados—aunque no volverían a cometer el error del año pasado con confiarse demasiado. (**NT:** Sé que los nombres de los clubs tienen traducción, pero para mí siempre sonarán mejor en inglés. ¿Cuál fue la traducción oficial de los Warblers? ¿Currucas? DX).

Luego, en un momento que casi hizo que Kurt soltara un gruñido, el Sr. Schuester anunció la competencia anual "Chicos contra Chicas". Kurt frunció el ceño y se movió hacia donde estaban sentados los chicos, dirigiéndole a Quinn y Mercedes una mirada de tristeza. No era porque odiara a los chicos del club glee, era sólo que se llevaba mejor con las chicas. Incluso con Finn era… bueno, no un casi hermanastro, porque Kurt no estaba realmente relacionado con los Hummel, no era realmente cercano con ninguno de ellos. Honestamente no tenían mucho en común.

Kurt se detuvo en la oficina del Sr. Schuester más tarde y le sugirió que debería desafiar un poco más al club glee haciendo que las chicas cantaran canciones de chicos y los chicos de chicas. — Porque, de verdad, todos sabemos que los chicos van a escoger algo de rock clásico de los ochentas y las chicas tomarán algo de Beyonce o algún grupo pop de mujeres. Eso apenas es una sorpresa o un desafío — bufó Kurt.

El Sr. Schuester pareció pensativo por un momento. — Puede que tengas un buen punto, Kurt…

Kurt se mordió el labio tratando de no sonreír demasiado al escuchar eso.

Al día siguiente, el Sr. Schuester anunció el cambio y los chicos gruñeron mientras que las chicas se encogieron de hombros y tomaron la noticia con calma.

Ese día, después de la escuela, los chicos planearon juntarse y elegir las canciones, ya que su elección previa ya no servía de nada. De camino al salón vació del Sr. Schuester, que les permitió utilizar, Karofsky salió de la nada y lanzó a Kurt contra los casilleros. Kurt había estado revisando mentalmente algunas canciones de Broadway que pudieran servirles para la competencia y no había prestado atención a su alrededor.

Cuando su espalda golpeó dolorosamente el metal de los casilleros, Kurt de repente enrojeció. El estúpido, _estúpido_ temperamento Fabray apareció repentinamente y Kurt se encontró a sí mismo dándole la vuelta y gritándole a la espalda de Karofsky. — ¡Oye! ¡Deja de _hacer_ eso, pedazo de _idiota_!

Karofsky se dio la vuelta y miró a Kurt, haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente por el miedo. —Cierra la boca, homo, o yo lo haré por ti. — Luego siguió caminando por el corredor a paso rápido.

Kurt apareció en el salón del Sr. Schuester y estampó su bolsa contra uno de los escritorios, furioso. Trató de controlar su enojo y comenzó a compartirles todas sus opciones de canciones al resto de los chicos—las cuales fueron inmediatamente vetadas. Después odiaron todas sus ideas para hacer el vestuario—¡no era como si de verdad estuviera sugiriendo algo demasiado femenino! Sólo pensó que ya que el tema era una combinación de lo masculino y lo femenino, podían incorporarlo al vestuario. Trajes, desde luego, pero en colores claros y más ceñidos.

—Mira, Fabray, sabemos que probablemente sepas más que ninguno sobre canciones de chicas— dijo Puck, quien tenía los pies sobre otro de los escritorios. — Pero esto apesta. Estoy seguro que yo podría encontrar algo mejor en Google. Por qué no mejor, no sé, nos dejas esto a nosotros y haces algo útil. Ve a espiar a los Garglers o algo.

—Son los Warblers, Puckerman — dijo Kurt, muy, muy irritado. Y tampoco ayudaba el dolor en su espalda por haber sido lanzado contra los casilleros.

—Como sea — dijo Puck. — Es una escuela sólo de chicos. Estoy seguro que te sentirás como en el cielo.

Kurt soltó un ligero grito de frustración y se agachó para recoger su bolsa para después colgársela sobre el hombro. — Eres un cerdo, Puckerman.

—Bueno, gracias, princesa.

—Jódete — le contestó Kurt antes de salir del salón.

Kurt le envió un mensaje a Quinn antes de dirigirse al estacionamiento.

_**Por favor pídele a Mercedes o alguna de las chicas que te lleve a casa. Tengo que tomar el auto. Los chicos están siendo unos idiotas.**_

La respuesta llegó justo cuando encendía el auto.

_**No necesitas explicar más. Lo siento mucho. Hablamos en casa.**_

Kurt salió del estacionamiento, murmurando para sí que iría con los Warblers y recogería tanta información que tal vez los chicos por fin verían lo útil que podía ser. Podría descubrir su debilidad o al menos su estilo, algo que les ayudara a crear una lista de canciones perfecta para derrotarlos.

Cómete eso, Puckerman.

Kurt buscó la dirección de la Academia Dalton en su iPhone y de inmediato se puso en camino.

No fue sino hasta que se estaba estacionando en la escuela cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido e infantil que estaba siendo.

¿Cuánto le había dolido a él y al resto del club glee el año pasado cuando Jesse St. James espió en su equipo para Vocal Adrenaline? ¿Cómo pudo Puck sugerir hacerle lo mismo a otro equipo que probablemente trabajó igual de fuerte que New Directions—y cómo pudo Kurt escuchar la estúpida sugerencia de Puck?

Kurt sólo podía echarle la culpa a su temperamento y su afinidad por hacer juicios demasiado rápido, a causa de su temperamento.

Kurt soltó un gruñido y dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el volante. Se sentó ahí, en el estacionamiento, por un par de minutos y trató de despejar su cabeza. Entonces se levantó y miró a su alrededor. El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío. Obviamente ya pasaban de las horas de clase. Probablemente los Warblers estarían practicando… sería muy sencillo…

No.

Kurt sacó el auto del estacionamiento. Ahora se iba a casa.

Kurt apenas llevaba diez minutos manejando cuando vio un pequeño café sólo una cuadra adelante. De repente recordó el dolor en su estómago. Había sido un viaje largo hasta Westerville y Kurt realmente necesitaba usar el baño. Tampoco le importaría ahogar sus penas en un café moka y tal vez un panqué—ya que ya no tenía nada de eso en casa.

Así que Kurt se estacionó frente al café y corrió hacia adentro, primero deteniéndose en el baño y después colocándose en la línea para ordenar un café moka sin grasa y un panque con chispas de chocolate que ya le hacía agua la boca. Kurt se llevó su bebida y el panqué a una mesa cerca del fondo del local y comenzó a comer despacio, tratando de demorar su regreso a casa y tener que enfrentar a Quinn, quien, sin duda, preguntaría por los detalles acerca de cómo exactamente se habían comportado los chicos.

Kurt iba a la mitad del panqué y tomaba un poco de sufrancamente _delicioso_ moka (realmente necesitaba salir y comprar más café, ya que ahora él no lo permitía en casa) cuando escuchó una voz que le hablaba. Kurt levantó la mirada y vio a un chico con cabello negro, un saco azul marino y pantalones grises.

—Hola — dijo el chico y Kurt parpadeó, pensando que le parecía vagamente familiar.

—Siento molestarte, pero te vi desde mi mesa… — dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. — Me pareces familiar. Me estaba preguntando si te conocía de algún lugar o algo.

—Vaya — dijo Kurt después de un momento. — Bueno, tú también me pareces familiar — le dijo. — Aunque no estoy seguro de dónde te he visto antes.

—Tampoco yo — se rió el chico.

No dijeron nada por un largo rato, entonces Kurt comenzó a sentirse nervioso y le señaló la silla que estaba frente a él. — Porqué no te sientas. Supongo que podríamos tratar de averiguar dónde nos hemos visto antes.

El chico sonrió y asintió, moviendo la silla y dejando su café sobre la mesa. — Soy Blaine Anderson, por cierto— dijo, alargando su mano hacia Kurt.

Kurt parpadeó y luego la tomó, sacudiéndola una vez. — Soy Kurt Fabray — dijo con timidez.

—Ya veo, ni siquiera tu nombre me parece familiar — se rió Blaine, bajando la mano y tomando un sorbo de su café. — Tampoco es un nombre común. Es sólo que… tu rostro destaca. Sé que te conozco.

El rostro de Kurt comenzó a arderle. — Sí, bueno — dijo, poniéndose más nervioso. — Me temo que Blaine Anderson tampoco me parece un nombre familiar. — Le ofreció al chico una sonrisa que decía "lo siento".

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vas a la escuela? — preguntó Blaine.

—Oh. De hecho… en realidad vivo en Lima — dijo Kurt. — Así que en ninguna escuela cerca de aquí.

—¿Y qué te trae hasta Westerville?

—Sólo… mis amigos siendo estúpidos. Bueno. No mis amigos. Pero sí, estaban portándose como estúpidos y les tomé la palabra y conduje hasta acá. — Kurt suspiró. — Es complicado.

Blaine se rió. — Complicado — repitió, sonriendo. Entonces, de repente, su risa se acabó. Si inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa. — Oh. ¡Vaya! Ya sé de dónde te conozco— dijo.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron por completo. — ¿De dónde?

—Es sólo—fue al principio del verano. Estaba en una cena con mi familia, en un lugar que está a una cuadra de aquí, y fui al baño y… tú estabas ahí, llorando. — Blaine frunció el ceño y el corazón de Kurt dio un vuelto, porque, de repente, también lo recordó. El chico guapo que le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Ese fue… ese fue el día en el que se volvió, oficialmente, parte de la familia Hummel.

—Oh por dios, ya recordé — respondió Kurt. Él le sonrió. — Fuiste amable al acercarte a un chico llorando en un baño público.

—Sí, bueno, tú te veías tan disgustado. Pero… también lucías feliz, lo que era extraño. Dijiste "es complicado" y supongo que eso lo explicó todo — dijo Blaine. — Al menos se lo explicó lo suficiente a un completo extraño.

Kurt asintió.

—Te ves... mejor — dijo Blaine. — Me refiero a que, aún te ves algo decaído, pero al mismo tiempo, pareces feliz. O al menos contento.

—Estoy contento, supongo — dijo Kurt en voz baja. — Y triste… no es la palabra. Enojado suena mejor. El temperamento es cosa de familia. Mi papá... sí, bueno,

—Sé a lo que te refieres — dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. — Sabes, Kurt, me pregunté por un tiempo qué era lo que te había hecho llorar, pero también qué fue lo que te hacía feliz esa noche. Fue… algo que no ves en Westerville con frecuencia. Me olvidé de ello después de un par de días, desde luego, pero ahora tengo curiosidad otra vez. — Blaine ladeó la cabeza y miró a Kurt con sus grandes ojos avellana. — Eso, claro, si te sientes cómodo… Digo, supongo que aún soy un completo extraño.

A Kurt realmente le agradaba este chico. Era atractivo y todavía recordaba a Kurt después de meses. Parecía un buen chico y era educado, pero… Kurt no podía.

—Lo siento yo… no me siento cómodo con eso — dijo Kurt en voz baja y Blaine pareció entenderlo. — No aún — añadió con una sonrisa y Blaine pareció comprender, porque también le sonrió.

—Entiendo — dijo Blaine. — Quizá… ¿tal vez podríamos hablar un rato? ¿Sobre otras cosas?

—Me… me gustaría — dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que te trajo a Westerville? ¿Además de tus estúpidos no-amigos? — preguntó Blaine.

—Uno de esos chicos estúpidos en mi club glee me dijo que debería venir a espiar a nuestra competencia — dijo Kurt con un suspiro de frustración. — Llegué a la escuela antes de darme cuenta de lo bajo que estaba cayendo—espiar, quiero decir, especialmente porque a nosotros nos hicieron eso el año pasado—y comencé a conducir de regreso a casa cuando decidí parar por algo de café. Estaba teniendo un mal día y sólo… quería demostrarle que se equivocaba.

—Vaya — dijo Blaine. — ¿Acaso eres… esto va a sonar raro, pero, eres de New Directions de la Preparatoria McKinley? Eso está en Lima, ¿cierto?

El corazón de Kurt dio otro brindo. — Sí, de hecho.

—Oh.

—Espera. Oh por dios — dijo Kurt, la mirada de Kurt voló hacia el escudo rojo en el saco del chico. Tenía una "D". ¿Por la… Academia Dalton? — ¿Tú eres de los Warblers, verdad? — preguntó, queriendo cavar un pozo en el suelo y enterrarse ahí mismo por lo embarazoso de la situación.

—De hecho, sí lo soy — dijo Blaine con una sonrisa engreída. — Supongo que eso significa que tú eres de New Directions.

—Sí — Kurt casi soltó un gemido.

—No te sientas mal — se rió Blaine. — Creo que lo bueno de esto es que en realidad no nos espiaste hoy. Eres honorable. Eso es bueno.

—Supongo — dijo Kuty. —Pero dios, esto es tan vergonzoso.

—Me imagino — se rió Blaine.

—No estás ayudando.

Blaine lo siguió riéndose y tomó otro sorbo de su café. — Entonces. Ambos estamos en un club glee. Eso es gracioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el tuyo?

—Desde al año pasado —suspiró Kurt. — No somos exactamente el club más popular en la escuela… en realidad, creo que podríamos ser el menos popular de todos, pero no es como si no tuviera ya una equis marcada en mi espalda y el club glee es divertido, aunque algunos de sus miembros llegan a ser una verdadera pesadilla.

—¿De verdad? Los Warblers son como estrellas de rock en Dalton— dijo Blaine distraídamente y Kurt no pudo evitar más que sorprenderse ante tal declaración. ¿Un club glee siendo popular? Raro. — ¿A qué te refieres con una equis en tu espalda?

El rostro de Kurt le ardía y de repente Kurt se preguntó si la conversación terminaría. Obviamente, Kurt iba a decir que era gay y Blaine actuaría de manera extraña y daría alguna excusa para irse sin ser maleducado. O se evitaría toda la farsa, justo como los chicos en su escuela, y simplemente se iría.

—Oh. Soy gay —dijo Kurt. — Finalmente salí del closet el año pasado y… soy el único que lo ha hecho en mi escuela. Eso me vuelve… bueno, un blanco fácil.

—¿Un blanco? — repitió Blaine y—vaya, aún no se había ido.

—Para el bullying — le explicó Kurt.

—Vaya, lo siento, Kurt — dijo Blaine mientras fruncía el ceño. — Sé cómo te sientes. Me sucedió lo mismo en mi antigua escuela. Por eso es que terminé en Dalton, ya que tienen una política de cero tolerancia contra ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y a ti porqué te molestaban? — preguntó Kurt en voz baja porque la "política de cero tolerancia" aún hacía eco en su cabeza.

Blaine le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza. — Por ser gay — dijo después de un momento y Kurt soltó el pedazo de panqué que sostenía en su mano por la sorpresa. —Sí, también soy gay — dijo Blaine, un lado de su boca torciéndose hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! Yo sólo— Tú no luces— Digo, no estoy tratando de ser el estereotipo y asumir que todos los que son gay son— Pero, me refiero a que, yo sólo— Kurt encontró la manera de cerrar su boca. — Nunca antes había conocido a alguien más de mi edad que también fuera gay — admitió finalmente.

—¿Enserio? — preguntó Blaine.

—Sí. Conocí a los papás de Rachel—ella es una de mis amigas y también está en New Directions— pero eran mayores y… nunca me sentí realmente cercano a ellos. Fueron amables y dijeron que podían hablar conmigo siempre que quisiera, pero yo sólo… ¿no quería? No lo sé. — Kurt suspiró y volvió a comer su panqué.

—Pero, ¿aún estás siendo molestado?

Kurt levantó la mirada. Blaine tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

—Sí — suspiró Kurt. No tenía caso negarlo. Además, sentía una extraña clase de confianza con Blaine. De cualquier forma, ambos ya habían pasado por lo mismo.

Aunque Kurt dudaba que su familia lo hubiera echado a la calle el día que decidió contarles que era gay.

—Kurt… no deberías aguantar eso — dijo Blaine con toda seriedad. — Sé mejor que cualquiera que es difícil enfrentar a las personas que siempre te están molestando pero… puedes negarte a ser la víctima.

Kurt soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo. — No parecer ser así de sencillo — dijo Kurt. — Y últimamente, hay un chico en especial que me ha hecho todo más difícil aún. Empujándome contra los casilleros e inventándome nombres. Los otros chicos sólo me molestan de vez en cuando. La mayoría sólo me ignora, o molesta a todo el club glee completo, no sólo a mí… pero este chico, parece tener como meta en la vida hacer de mi vida un infierno.

Diablos, los ojos de Kurt comenzaban llenarse de lágrimas. Alzó una mano y los secó. Blaine le acercó una servilleta y Kurt la aceptó.

—Lo siento. A pesar del desastre que viste en el baño hace unos meses, usualmente no lloro frente a ninguna persona a menos que confíe en ellos. No… no me gusta parecer débil.

—Oye, nada de debilidad aquí — dijo Blaine con una sonrisa reconfortante. — Sólo debes de saber que realmente puedes enseñarle a este chico que lo que hace está mal. Levántate y niégate a seguir soportándolo.

Kurt sintió y suspiró. — Gracias — dijo con timidez. — Es demasiado para que una persona lo asimile. Y apenas te acabo de conocer.

—Nah — dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa. — Nos hemos conocido desde Junio, tonto — Kurt se rió.

—Técnicamente, supongo — bromeó.

Blaine comenzaba a decirle a Kurt que había estado en Dalton por un año y medio y con los Warblers casi el mismo tiempo cuando el teléfono de Kurt sonó desde su bolsillo. Lo sacó y se disculpó. Era un mensaje de Burt.

**¿Dónde estás? Usualmente me avisas si vas a regresar tarde. Es noche de escuela.**

Kurt hizo una mueca y vio la hora. Eran más de las cinco.

—¿Quién era? — preguntó Blaine.

—Es Burt. Pregunta dónde estoy. Es más tarde de lo que pensé… — dijo Kurt, distraído.

—¿Burt? — preguntó Blaine con una ceja levantada.

—Él es, um, mi tutor — murmuró Kurt.

—Oh.

—Debería irme — dijo Kurt, poniéndose de pie.

—Desde luego— Blaine se paró y parecía inseguro sobre qué hacer después. — ¿Me puedes dar tu número? Me encantaría que habláramos más, si tú quisieras. Estoy disponible en casi de que tengas más problemas en la escuela.

—Eso… eso sería genial — dijo Kurt con timidez. Le tendió su teléfono y dejó que Blaine se anotara en su lista de contactos, entonces Blaine le dio a él su teléfono e hizo lo mismo.

—Mensajéame si necesitas algo — dijo Blaine.

—Gracias — dijo Kurt. —Fue… fue un placer conocerte, Blaine.

—Quieres decir que, fue un placer verme de nuevo — se rió Blaine.

Kurt se rió también y asintió. — Sí.

Kurt y Blaine se despidieron y Kurt caminó hacia su auto, sintiéndose más tranquilo, de alguna manera.

* * *

><p><em>Tengan piedad de un alma en pena y discúlpenla por los años de tardanza.<em>

_Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esta historia me pertenece, salvo la traducción. La idea es original de **Phantom of a Rose.**

* * *

><p><strong>KURT FABRAY Y QUINN HUMMEL<strong>

Capítulo 6

* * *

><p><em>Estoy seguro de que ya llegué a segunda base con los casilleros en esta escuela.<em>

**¿Ese tal Karofsky sigue empujándote? :(**

_Claro. Es ridículo._

**Estás seguro de que no les puedes decir a los maestros…**

_No, Blaine. Justo como lo que dijiste de tu antigua escuela – ellos no quieren hacer nada._

**¿Quieres que nos juntemos a tomar un café después de clases?**

Kurt se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada de su teléfono hacia Quinn. Ella y Mercedes estaban en una esquina practicando una rutina de baile con Mike.

_No lo sé… Se supone que tengo que ir a la tienda con Quinn…_

**Ella también puede venir. No me molesta.**

_Entonces está bien. ¿Nos vemos en el que está entre ambos?_

**Seguro. Me tengo que ir – Wes está a punto de golpearme con su martillo.**

Kurt se rió y regresó su teléfono hacia su bolsillo.

Era un sentimiento extraño, estar así de feliz. En la semana en la que Kurt y Blaine se encontraron (de nuevo) en el café en Westerville, se habían mandado mensajes y hablado en el teléfono por horas todos los días. Blaine le contó más a Kurt sobre su transferencia a Dalton y Kurt mantenía a Blaine al tanto de lo que pasaba con Karofsky.

Blaine era amable y gracioso y le gustaba Vogue (**NT:** Una revista de modas). Era gay y entendía todo por lo que Kurt había pasado –bueno, casi todo. Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que Blaine aún vivía con sus padres y no le había dicho a Blaine que había sido repudiado, aunque Kurt estaba seguro de que Blaine ya tenía una idea desde que había dicho que Burt era "su tutor" y se refería a él con su nombre en sus pláticas. Kurt no solía llamar a sus padres por su nombre.

Afortunadamente, Blaine no parecía el tipo de chico entrometido y no preguntó por la historia de vida de Kurt. A Kurt le gustaba eso. Cuando hablaba con Blaine… no era el chico gay al que habían corrido de su casa. Era Kurt Fabray, "otro chico que sabía de buena literatura" (de acuerdo con Blaine, después de que Kurt le dijera que acababa de terminar el nuevo libro de Patti Lupone).

—Espero que no te moleste que vayamos por café — le dijo Kurt a Quinn después, cuando iban camino a su auto.

—Claro que no, eso significa también que voy a conocer a tu nuevo chico — Quinn comenzó a reírse al ver el sonrojo de Kurt.

—No es mi chico — murmuró Kurt mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor, aunque fuera el turno de Quinn para conducir. De cualquier manera, ella no sabía dónde estaba el café al que iban. — Sólo somos amigos.

—Un amigo que es un chico. Y que también es gay — señaló Quinn. — Yo diría que es el destino golpeando a su puerta, señor, diciendo "Hola, entrega especial para Kurt Fabray. ¡Candidato perfecto para novio! Me dijiste que él te recordaba de la vez que se vieron hace tres meses, Kurt. Eso es algo.

—Dos chicos gay no pueden ser amigos sin que todo el mundo quiera volverlo algo romántico — insistió Kurt, tratando de ignorar a Quinn.

—Yo no dije eso — dijo Quinn. — Solo digo que este, obviamente, chico guapo…

—¡Pero si nunca lo has visto!

—…tiene algún interés en ti y que tú deberías arriesgarte.

—Lo conozco apenas desde hace una semana, Quinn.

—Tres meses y una semana, técnicamente.

—Oh por dios, eres igual que Blaine.

—¿Eso significa que me aaaaaaaaaaamaaaas? — preguntó Quinn, exagerando la frase y batiendo sus pestañas.

—No. Para nada — dijo Kurt, tratando de parecer completamente serio.

Quinn siguió molestando a Kurt durante todo el trayecto al café, que estaba a la mitad del camino entre Westerville y Lima, el cual Kurt y Blaine habían acordado que sería el justo para sus reuniones. Aunque ya en el estacionamiento, Kurt le hizo prometer a Quinn que no lo avergonzaría.

—Pero prácticamente soy tu hermana — dijo Quinn. — Se supone que eso es lo que hacemos las hermanas.

—Sí, bueno, entonces como tu hermano mayor tendré que intimidar a todos los chicos que lleves a casa junto con Burt — dijo Kurt, cerrando la puerta y poniendo la alarma. — Aunque no pueda ni intimidar a un conejo.

—Primero tendría que llevar un chico a casa — contestó Quinn. — Nada de chicos para mí por un tiempo – tú, sin embargo, eras bienvenido a llevar un chico a casa. Estoy segura de que a Burt le encantaría conocer a Blaine…

—Oh dios, no. ¿Puedes imaginarte a Burt teniendo que lidiar con cualquiera de los novios que pueda tener? No es como si esperara tener alguno en la preparatoria. Él no sabría cómo lidiar con eso.

—Apenas y sabe cómo lidiar conmigo teniendo novio — dijo Quinn mientras entraban al café. Kurt paseó la mirada por el lugar buscando a Blaine, pero él aún no llegaba así que se dirigieron a ordenar sus cafés. — Y probablemente por eso me deja tan libre. Lo que seguramente fue lo que llevó a la situación en la que estuve el año pasado…

Kurt soltó un bufido y no dijo nada. Ordenó su moka sin grasa mientras que Quinn ordenó un té verde y se sentaron, hablando sobre qué era lo que deberían comprar para la cena de esa noche.

—¡Hola, Kurt! — dijo Blaine, apareciendo de repente frente a su mesa, con una taza de café en su mano. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Blaine se sentaba a un lado de él.

—Hola — dijo, estúpidamente. Tosió y señaló a Quinn. — Blaine, ésta es mi casi hermana, Quinn Hummel. Quinn, éste es Blaine Anderson.

—Gusto en conocerte — dijo Blaine, estirando su mano para saludar a Quinn.

—Igual — dijo Quinn con una sonrisa maliciosa. — He escuchado _tanto_ sobre ti.

Blaine se rió, nervioso. — ¿Enserio?

—Oh por dios, Quinn, cállate — gruñó Kurt. Miró a Blaine. — No le creas ni una palabra. Le dije que te conocí la semana pasada, porque tomé el auto, pero eso es todo — Quinn soltó una risita mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

Blaine sonrió y asintió, mirando a Quinn de nuevo. — Entonces, ¿tú también estás en New Directions?

—Así es — dijo ella con una sonrisa. — Y además vamos a patear su trasero, Warblers.

Blaine simplemente se rió. — Estoy seguro — respondió él. — Kurt me estaba contando un par de cosas – no demasiadas, claro, porque somos competencia. ¿Escuché que tuvieron una competencia de duetos? No pude creerlo – los Warblers nunca hacen ese tipo de cosas.

—Sí. Aunque claro, a Kurt y a mí nos robaron por completo. Sam y Mercedes ganaron — Quinn rodó los ojos. — Estuvieron increíbles, pero aún así…

—Yo estoy feliz de que ellos ganaran — admitió Kurt. — Mercedes dijo que se la pasaron increíble en Breadstix juntos, y nosotros ya cenamos juntos todas las noches. No hay necesidad de pasar más tiempo contigo — dijo Kurt, sarcástico.

—Oh, calla — se rió Quinn.

—Ustedes, chicos, son adorables — dijo Blaine, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión encantadora. — Actúan como verdaderos hermanos.

—Es extraño que sólo hemos estado así por un año — dijo Quinn, sonriéndole a Kurt. — Digo, antes apenas te dirigía dos palabras cuando estábamos en secundaria — Quinn sacudió la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que cambió? — preguntó Blaine, tomando un sorbo de su café.

Kurt se congeló. Mientras que Blaine no solía curiosear, esa había sido una pregunta que no se esperaba. Él simplemente no sabía que era un poco más complicado de lo que parecía.

—Larga historia —murmuró Kurt y una expresión de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Blaine, dándose cuenta de su error. — Te cuento después.

El asunto terminó y continuaron con temas más ligeros. Después de treinta minutos de conversación, Quinn mencionó que probablemente deberían irse a la tienda pronto y regresar a casa a hacer la cena. Los tres se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

—Kurt — dijo Blaine, volteando a verlo y sonriéndole. — ¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir mañana? — Quinn le dio un golpecito a Kurt mientras se adelantaba a su auto, dejando a Blaine y Kurt básicamente solos.

—Oh. Eso sería genial — dijo Kurt con timidez. — ¿Algún plan en especial?

—¿Tal vez podríamos vernos aquí de nuevo? Después, estoy seguro, podemos encontrar algo que hacer aquí cerca — Blaine sonrió, esa encantadora sonrisa que le provocaba hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Suena bien — dijo Kurt, sin aliento. — Mándame un mensaje con la hora después, ¿vale?

—Oh por dios, te lo dije — dijo Quinn una vez que estuvieron juntos en el auto y Kurt le agitaba la mano a Blaine en despedida.

—Cállate.

—¿Van a tener una cita mañana? — Quinn soltó una risita.

—Cállate.

—¿Qué te vas a poner?

—…Oh por dios.

Obviamente, Quinn dejó que Kurt tomara el auto el sábado. Ella le dijo que Rachel pasaría por ella después para salir juntas. — Diviértete en tu cita — Quinn le sonrió con malicia.

—¿Cita? — dijo Burt, apareciendo en la puerta, listo para irse a trabajar. — ¿Tienes una cita?

—No, no tengo una — dijo Kurt, sonrojándose. — Quinn está siendo una tonta. Voy a salir con un amigo – quien resulta ser gay – y ella está imaginando cosas.

—Bueno, um, cuídate — murmuró Burt, caminando hacia la puerta.

Kurt miró a Quinn, quien no paraba de reír, mientras se dirigía al auto y conducía hacia el Lima Bean. Blaine ya estaba ahí, con dos tazas de café. — Creo que pedí bien tu orden — dijo mientras Kurt se sentaba. — Moka sin grasa, ¿cierto?

—Sí — dijo Kurt, realmente conmovido. — Gracias.

—No hay problema — dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. — Así que, estaba pensando que podríamos ir al centro comercial. Podemos comer ahí también.

—Eso suena genial. Quería ir a ver algunas bufandas… aunque no puedo gastar mucho. Así que por favor detenme si comienzo a comprar demasiado — Kurt rió y Blaine aceptó arrebatar la cartera de Kurt si tenía que hacerlo.

Después de que terminaron su café, tomaron el auto de Blaine, un Chevy del '59 que él y su papá habían arreglado un par de veranos atrás y que había accedido a dejarlo conducir. — Estoy seguro de que a Burt le encantaría esto. Él tiene su propio local para autos.

Kurt y Blaine caminaron por el centro comercial, entrando a un par de tiendas y escogiendo algunas cosas. Kurt decidió gastar en una bufanda y un par de botas. Blaine no podía decidirse entre dos cardigans, y terminó comprando ambos.

—¿Así que trabajas aquí? — preguntó Blaine mientras salían de la última tienda y Kurt se despedía de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Sí. Al menos medio tiempo — Kurt se encogió de hombros. — Necesitaba conseguir alguna clase de trabajo después de… um… — Kurt se mordió el labio. Era extraño. Kurt ya se sentía en confianza cuando estaba con Blaine, casi hablaba como si fuera Quinn o Mercedes. Como si ya supiera lo que le había sucedido a Kurt…

Kurt no sabía si ya estaba listo para que Blaine lo viera así.

—Kurt — la voz de Blaine lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El rostro de Blaine era gentil, con una ligera sonrisa. Su mano estaba sobre el hombro de Kurt. — Puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Prometo que no te voy a juzgar. Tú no me juzgaste después de que te conté mi pasado… Sólo podría regresarte el favor.

Kurt se encontró asintiendo. — Supongo — dijo en voz baja. Kurt miró alrededor. El centro comercial tenía la cantidad de gente que uno espera encontrar un sábado por la tarde. — Aquí no.

—Conozco un buen lugar para comer. No muy lejos. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

—Seguro.

El lugar que Blaine mencionó era pequeño y confortable. Blaine pidió un lugar al fondo, con el que la mesera estuvo de acuerdo. El lugar que ella les eligió estaba lejos de cualquiera. Kurt estaba seguro de que nadie los podía ver. Después ordenaron y les llevaron sus bebidas, Blaine le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Cuando estés listo, Kurt — dijo con gentileza. Kurt estaba seguro de que si cambiaba de parecer ahora y lo quisiera contarle nada a Blaine, él no tendría ningún problema con eso.

—No sé qué tan fácil fue para ti cuando saliste — comenzó Kurt, con la boca seca. — Digo, sé que tenías problemas en la escuela, pero en casa…

—Para mi mamá fue fácil aceptarlo — respondió Blaine, ya que Kurt estaba como esperando una respuesta. Tenía curiosidad. — Con mi papá fue diferente. Creo que la verdadera razón por la que me pidió ayuda para arreglar el Chevy fue para volverme hetero. Ensuciarme las manos, ya sabes. — Blaine se encogió de hombros, como si no importara, pero pudo notar que le molestaba.

—Bueno — dijo Kurt, procesando eso. — Yo les dije… hace casi un año. Un año y algunas semanas, creo. Nunca tuve la intención. Estaba cenando con mis padres una noche y... ya no quería mentirles — la voz de Kurt se quebró. Recordaba esa noche – el miedo y la vergüenza que su padre le hizo sentir. Que lo echaran de su casa después de darle unos minutos para empacar. — Así que les dije. Y…

Kurt no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo explicarlo. — Tienes que saber que… mi familia es religiosa. Muy, muy religiosa. Cuando les dije… me dijeron que era un pecado — y ahí estaba. Los ojos de Kurt ya estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sintió que Blaine ponía su mano sobre la de Kurt encima de la mesa, después de un ligero jadeo. — Mi papá dijo que si no me arrepentía, que no me querría… viviendo en pecado bajo su techo. No lo hice. Esa noche que decidí ser honesto con mis padres, me… corrieron de mi casa.

—Oh, Kurt…

Kurt sollozó. — Empaqué todo con rapidez y sólo… comencé a caminar — Kurt trató con fuerza de bloquear las últimas palabras que su padre le había dirigido; la puerta cerrándose en su cara. — Después de un rato, Kurt fue el que me encontró. Él es el papá de Quinn. Me dejó quedarme con ellos esa noche… y todas las demás desde ese día, en realidad.

—Se volvió legalmente mi tutor la primera noche que nos conocimos. Habíamos salido de firmar todos los papeles… mi mamá… ella había dejado a mi padre, pero aún no… me quería — dijo Kurt tristemente. — Por eso estaba… llorando. Sólo… siempre estaré agradecido con los Hummel, pero dolía que mi propia familia se hubiera limpiado las manos de mí legalmente.

Kurt estaba llorando enserio. Lo odiaba. Tanto. Aunque se sentía cómodo con Blaine, odiaba las lágrimas y la debilidad que venía con ellas. La mano de Blaine dejó la suya y de repente estaba sentado a un lado de Kurt en su lado de la mesa, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Kurt — susurró. Kurt se aferró el cuello de Blaine. — Siento que te sucediera eso. No te lo mereces…

—La parte horrible — Kurt medio se rió entre sollozos. — Es que estoy feliz de que eso sucediera. Amo a los Hummel. Burt es más padre de lo que el mío alguna vez fue y Quinn es la mejor hermana que pudiera desear. ¿Está mal? ¿Qué estoy feliz de que haya pasado? Porque sé que nunca habría podido ser yo mismo en esa casa.

—No es malo — dijo Blaine y Kurt podía sentirlo haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda. — Es honesto. Creo que el que encontraras un ambiente más sustentador es algo bueno. No te sientas culpable por reconocerlo.

—Supongo — Kurt sollozó. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a desaparecer. Se sentía realmente bien estar en los brazos de Blaine…

Kurt se obligó a separarse del abrazo de Blaine. Blaine se estiró y le alcanzó a Kurt una servilleta y Kurt trató de limpiar su rostro y nariz lo mejor que pudo. — Lo siento. Siempre hago esto cuando estoy contigo.

—Por una buena razón — Blaine sacudió la cabeza. — Yo habría sido un desastre si estuviera en la misma posición. Así como, todo el tiempo. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

—Gracias — dijo Kurt con timidez. Respiró profundo. — Me alegra haberte conocido, Blaine. Tú… entiendes.

La sonrisa de Blaine era enorme. — Igual yo, Kurt.

…

El teléfono de Kurt vibró en su bolsillo durante la presentación de las chicas en glee. Lo sacó y casi se rió al ver el mensaje. Blaine era una de esas personas que mensajeaban cualquier cosa que les cruzara por la cabeza. La semana pasada, Kurt había recibido mensajes a todas horas que comenzaban con "Esto me hizo pensar en ti" o una frase o palabra cualquiera. Era encantador.

Hoy, el mensaje tenía sólo una palabra: Valor.

El pecho de Kurt se hinchó.

—Vaya, olvidé mi libro de historia — dijo Kurt, a mitad de camino al auto después de glee. — Lo necesito para hacer tarea hoy. Regreso rápido - ¡enciende el auto!

Quinn rodó los ojos y lo corrió con un gesto de manos.

Kurt sacó su libro del casillero y estaba tratando de meterlo en su bolsa cuando sintió el fuerte golpe y empujón contra los casilleros. Karofsky ya lo había pasado, dando vuelta en otro pasillo.

Kurt estaba sin aire, el enojo envolviéndolo por completo. Estaba a punto de agacharse y recoger su libro cuando…

Valor.

Kurt corrió detrás de Karofsky.

Karofsky estaba en el vestuario de los chicos cuando Kurt lo encontró. Kurt entró, con las orejas rojas y su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho. Probablemente no era el mejor momento para dejar salir su temperamento Fabray, pero de verdad, ya había tenido demasiado. — Disculpa, ¡tienes que dejar de hacer eso!

—El vestuario de chicas es la siguiente puerta — dijo Karofsky mientras abría un casillero.

—¡Vaya, ese sí que es original! — exclamó Kurt.

—Sal de aquí, Fabray.

—¡No! ¡No me voy a ir hasta que dejes tu idiotez de empujarme contra los casilleros! — Kurt caminó hacia la línea de casilleros, deteniéndose frente a Karofsky. — Comienza a volverse un tanto viejo – lo entiendo, me odias, mensaje recibido. ¡Ya puedes parar!

—Sal de aquí — repitió él. — No quiero a un homo viendo mientras me cambio.

—¡Maldición, Karofsky! No todos los chicos gay se le echan encima a cualquiera que ven. No te halagues a ti mismo.

—¿Disculpa? — dijo Karofsky, desviando finalmente la vista de su mochila y volviéndose a Kurt, dando un amenazador paso hacia adelante. Sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas.

—¡No eres mi tipo! No voy a estar viéndote disimuladamente en ningún momento — respondió Kurt, dando un paso hacia adelante. Kurt le dio un golpe a Karofsky sobre el pecho con su dedo. — ¡Eres una bestia, un abusador y probablemente te vas a quedar calvo cuando llegues a los treinta! — Kurt le dio un golpe con cada palabra.

—¡Retracta lo que acabas de decir! — gritó Karofsky, cerrando su casillero con un fuerte estruendo.

—¡NO! — le gritó Kurt al chico frente a él. — ¡Eres un chico patético que sólo se puede sentir importante cuando estás haciendo que otros se sientan débiles e inferiores y ya no lo voy a soportar! ¡Soy un Fabray y no voy a aguantar ninguna idiotez de niñitos asustados como tú!

Karofsky se abalanzó sobre Kurt y Kurt, por un momento, esperaba sentir dolor.

En lugar de eso, los labios de Karofsky se estrellaron sobre los de Kurt, sus manos sosteniendo el rostro de Kurt, atrapándolo ahí con sus labios extrañamente apretados sobre los del otro. Kurt estaba seguro de que su corazón se había detenido.

Karofsky lo estaba… besando.

Karofsky los estaba _besando_.

Su primer beso.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Karofsky se separó, una mano aún sobre la mejilla de Kurt, dejando a Kurt mirándolo fijamente con los ojos abiertos. El rostro de Karofsky estaba sonrojado, su expresión de confusión. Se inclinó de nuevo y Kurt se asustó. Lo empujó, sus manos ya sobre el pecho de Karofsky por alguna razón, luego levantó su mano derecha y golpeó el rostro del chico con un fuerte sonido que hizo eco en el vestuario.

Karofsky jadeó ante el contacto y se hizo hacia atrás, sosteniendo su mejilla. Kurt se había llevado su mano a la boca, cubriendo sus labios.

¿_Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

Karofsky soltó un sonido de enojo y golpeó un casillero antes de salir de ahí. Kurt se quedó ahí parado, congelado. Su respiración estaba haciéndose más rápido y ya podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sus piernas se volvieron débiles y Kurt de sintió caer contra los casilleros y deslizarse hasta el piso. Estaba aterrado, hiperventilando. Se imaginó que esto era cómo se sentía.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó sentado ahí, llorando. Se sentía como si no pudiera respirar y cuando trató de incorporarse, se mareó y decidió que era mejor quedarse en el piso.

—¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!

Kurt escuchó la voz de Quinn en el pasillo, llamando su nombre, pero no podía hacerse dejar de llorar para contestarle. Si hizo algo, fue llorar más.

—¿Kurt…? — la voz era más clara ahora, acompañada del sonido de una puerta abriéndose. — ¡Oh por dios, Kurt! — la voz preocupada de Quinn estaba justo al frente ahora, sus tenis de Animadora rechinaban en el piso mientras se apresuraba hacia él. — Cariño, ¿qué pasa? — las manos de Quinn estaban en sus hombros, luego en su rostro, tratando de limpiarle las lágrimas o algo. Kurt sollozó aún más fuerte.

—Kurt tienes que calmarte – háblame.

Kurt trató. Lo hizo. Todo lo que le salían eran exclamaciones de: "¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!

—Vale. Sólo… trata de respirar hondo — le instruyó Quinn. Kurt trató. — Papi – por favor, no sé qué hacer. Kurt – no puede calmarse y – estoy en el vestuario de chicos en la escuela. Lo acabo de encontrar aquí. Está llorando y creo que está teniendo una clase de ataque de pánico o algo. Él no puede parar - no puede contarme. Vale. Sí. Apúrate, por favor.

Quinn colgó el teléfono y Kurt estaba tratando de calmarse, más esta vez, porque de verdad no quería estar así frente a Burt, o alguien, en general.

—Cariño, tienes que decirme qué es lo que pasa…

—Señorita Hummel, ¿qué está haciendo en el vestuario de-?

—¡Director Figgins! Algo le pasó a Kurt – él no deja-

—¿Porcelana, qué pasó? Por el amor de Dios… — era la voz de la Entrenadora Sylvester. Un par de fuertes brazos lo levantaron y lo llevaron a una de las bancas. — ¡La cabeza entre las rodillas! — le gritó. Kurt hizo lo que le pidió, sólo porque no sabía qué más hacer.

Funcionó. Un poco. Aún estaba el terror en su pecho y Kurt se sentía sucio y contaminado – pero las lágrimas habían parado y su respiración parecía mejor.

—Ahora, Fabray, dinos qué sucedió. ¿Fue uno de los idiotas del equipo o…?

Kurt se alegraba de que la Entrenadora Sylvester se pusiera del lado de su equipo de Animadores antes que de cualquier otro ser humano.

—Karofsky — soltó Kurt. — Él… él…

—¿Te golpeó? — preguntó la Entrenadora Sylvester. — Si lo hizo, puedes apostar a que estará fuera de aquí antes de que puedas decir…

—Él me besó.

Los vestidores se quedaron en silencio, salvo por la fuerte respiración de Kurt. Finalmente, Kurt no pudo más. Se obligó a sí mismo a sentarse y quitó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y Quinn le ayudó a quedarse quieto.

—Kurt… — el rostro de Quinn estaba pálido. Los rostros de la Entrenadora Sylvester y de Figgins eran igual de serias.

—¿Te atacó sexualmente? — preguntó la Entrenadora Sylvester.

Kurt se quedó helado. Oh dios. Oh dios. ¿Ataque sexual? Él. Oh dios. Kurt sólo asintió y de repente quería frotarse los labios hasta dejarlos en carne viva.

—Está seguro, Sr. Fabray, que no sólo lo… confundió con algo que dijo y… — comenzó a decir el Director Figgins y Kurt quiso vomitar. ¿Iba a sentarse ahí y decir que Kurt lo había seducido? Que Karofsky, de alguna manera, era la víctima. Oh dios.

—Detente justo ahí — dijo la Entrenadora Sylvester. — Si fuera una de mis chicas, ya estarías a la mitad del camino a tu oficina y expulsando el trasero de Karofsky. Si hay una cosa que realmente odio en el mundo, es un gay que no se acepte. Porcelana aquí – es tan obvio que a veces me quema mis retinas de lo llamativo que es. Pero al menos sé que es gay y puedo dar todo de mí para aceptarlo, porque puede hacer una patada voladora asesina y eso me beneficia. Pero este Karofsky – ¡un gay que no se acepta y mira cómo resultó!

Kurt y Quinn miraron con los ojos abiertos mientras la Entrenadora Sylvester le gritaba a Figgins. — Vas a ir a tu oficina justo ahora, vas a llamar a los padres de Karofsky vas a traer su trasero acá. No voy a soportar que mis Animadores sean acosados y si sabes lo que es bueno para ti y para esta escuela, ¡harás lo que yo te diga!

Figgins ni siquiera miró a Kurt o a Quinn. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación, seguramente dirigiéndose a su oficina para llamar a la familia de Karofsky.

—Vamos a ponerte de pie, Fabray — dijo la Entrenadora Sylvester, poniendo a Kurt sobre sus pies con la ayuda de Quinn. — Refresca tu rostro con algo de agua. Voy a ir a llamar a tu padre y…

—Ya lo llamé.

—Bien pensado, piernas débiles.

Después de que Kurt se refrescara el rostro, se talló los labios con fuerza. Le colocaron un pañuelo húmedo en la nuca, lo que sentía muy bien.

—Ven a mi oficina en lo que llega — dijo la Entrenadora Sylvester después de que Kurt se sintiera un poco mejor. Quinn y él se sentaron en el sillón que estaba en la esquina de la oficina de Sue, las piernas de Kurt aún le temblaban.

—Sé que esto no va a ser divertido — dijo Sue, mirándolo desde el otro lado de su escritorio. — Pero no quiero que Karofsky salga libre de ésta — finalmente, ella sacó una cámara de video pequeña. — Quiero que le digas lo que sucedió a ésta cámara. Estás tembloroso y honestamente, eso va a probar tu historia, junto con esos moretones.

—Moretones, ¿qué…?

La mano de Kurt voló hasta sus labios. Vaya. Quinn se veía triste. Más triste que después de que regresara del hospital después de haber dado a Beth en adopción.

—Yo… está bien. ¿Podría usted…?

—Estaré en la oficina de Figgins. Hummel, asegúrate de que lo haga — luego, Sue salió de su oficina.

Quinn y Kurt miraron la videograbadora por un buen rato. — Tienes que hacerlo — dijo Quinn en voz baja. — Yo… Lo siento, pero…

—No, lo sé — Kurt respiró profundo. — ¿Puedes grabarlo?

Quinn tomó la cámara sin preguntar, dándose vuelta en el sillón hasta quedar frente a él. — Sólo… toma mi mano — dijo Quinn, estirando la mano con la que no sostenía la cámara.

Kurt pasó saliva cuando la luz roja se encendió y Quinn asintió. — Karofsky… él me lanzó contra los casilleros. De nuevo. Lo hace todos los días. Pero esta vez… yo no quería aguantarlo más — Kurt comenzó a decir. — Así que lo perseguí…

Burt llegó a la oficina de Sue diez minutos después, diciendo que la Entrenadora era quien lo había mandado ahí. Quinn le explicó lo que había sucedido mientras Kurt se recargaba sobre ella y trataba de no pensar en nada. Burt se veía en verdad enojado. Corrió hacia la oficina de Figgins pocos minutos después de haber llegado.

Quinn y Kurt intercambiaron una mirada y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta de la oficina, saliendo al pasillo. La oficina de Figgins sólo estaba a dos puertas…

Burt estaba gritando.

—¡No voy a tolerar esto! ¡Tu muchacho invadió el espacio personal de otra persona y la última vez que chequé, un beso en el que ambas partes no estuvieran de acuerdo cuenta como acoso sexual!

—Señor Hummel — dijo la voz de un hombre adulto, no la de Figgins y probablemente la del Sr. Karofsky. — Acabo de llegar. No sé qué es lo que sucedió… ¿me está diciendo que mi David besó a su hija sin su permiso?

—¡No! No a mi Quinn… ¡Kurt! ¡Besó a Kurt, a mi hijo!

En algún lugar, a pesar de su miedo, Kurt sintió un brillo de felicidad al escuchar que Burt se refiriera a él como "su hijo".

—¿…qué? — dijo el Sr. Karofsky con voz grave. — David… ¿eres…? ¿Lo que está diciendo es verdad?

—Yo… bueno…

Era el propio Karofsky.

—¡Tal vez le gusto a Fabray o algo! Yo no… No soy…

—Kurt fue encontrado hiperventilando en el vestuario de chicos, sollozando y con los labios llenos de moretones. Eso no me parece una mentira, especialmente considerando el registro perfecto de Fabray. Nunca ha tenido problemas de disciplina. Tú, por otro lado, te has vuelto más violento hacia él desde el comienzo de éste año escolar. ¿Algo que quieras decir, Karofsky?

—¡No! ¡No puedo… no puedo ser gay! No quiero…

Kurt se encontró a sí mismo dejando por completo la oficina de Sue, corriendo hacia la de Figgins. Sólo se alegraba de que la escuela estuviera vacía.

—¡Deténganse! — exclamó, entrando de repente. — Sólo… ¡paren ya!

Todos los ojos estaban sobre Kurt y él trató de no mirar a Karofsky.

—¡No quiero… que lo obliguen a decirlo! — dijo Kurt. — ¡Nunca querría eso para nadie! Las personas necesitan hacerlo por sí mismas y… lo siento. Pero si me hubieran encontrado mucho después, no habría dicho nada.

—Eso no está bien, Kurt — protestó Burt.

—¡Tampoco esto! Sólo… No lo quiero aquí, ¡pero esto tampoco está bien! — Kurt no sabía cómo explicarlo. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho a sus padres antes de que él estuviera listo para decírselos, le habrían dolido.

—David. Por favor. Di la verdad — dijo el Sr. Karofsky, ahora mirando a su hijo. El rostro de Karofsky era pálido y tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, mirando a Kurt. — Mira…. no me importa si eres gay, hijo. Me importa el que hayas besado a alguien sin su permiso. No importa el sexo de la persona… por favor.

—Pero a Kurt lo echaron de su propia casa — dijo Karofsky con voz temblorosa. — Su familia es Cristiana, como nosotros, y sus padres lo echaron cuando él… él…

—Eso no te pasará a ti — dijo el Sr. Karofsky con firmeza. — Si tú eres -gay- no voy a hacer lo que los Fabray hicieron. Lo que ellos hicieron está mal. Tú eres mi hijo y…

Karofsky dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, sus hombros temblando entre sollozos. — Supongo – No sé – tal vez soy gay. ¡No lo sé!

—¿Y besaste al Sr. Fabray? — preguntó el Sr. Figgins.

—Sí… No era mi intención… Yo sólo… sólo… — Karofsky se volvió hacia Kurt, su rostro lleno de lágrimas. — Lo siento. Yo... perdón.

Kurt asintió. Él no… podía aceptar esa disculpa. No ahora.

—No tengo más remedio que expulsarlo, Sr. Karofsky. Tenemos reglas aquí — dijo el Sr. Figgins.

—¿Los demás sabrán por qué…?

—Bueno…

—No — la voz de Kurt era firme. — Nadie lo va a saber. No hasta que tú lo quieras — Kurt le dirigió al Sr. Figgins una mirada dura.

—Bien. Nadie lo sabrá — refunfuñó él.

Kurt tomó eso como su oportunidad para correr. No podía estar ahí.

—Lo llevaré a casa — escuchó que Quinn decía en la oficina antes de seguirlo.

Después, esa noche, Kurt se recostó junto con Quinn, afortunadamente sin más lágrimas. Ya le había dicho cómo había sido su primer beso. Lo sucio que se sentía. Usado. Quinn lo sostuvo. Lo dejó contarle todo, hasta que ya no pudo hablar más.

Burt estaba arriba. Carole había llegado hacia una hora. Obviamente, Kurt era el tema de conversación.

Burt no le había hablado mucho a Kurt. Sólo que se sentía mal por lo que había pasado. Pero lo bueno era que Burt no tenía realmente mucho que decir.

Justo ahora, Kurt y Quinn estaban en silencio, mirando una película. O una serie de televisión. Kurt no estaba seguro.

Entonces sonó su teléfono.

—Es Blaine — dijo Kurt, de repente, el miedo le recorrió la espalda. — No puedo. No puedo decirle. ¿Qué pensará de mí?

—Seguirá siendo tu amigo — dijo Quinn, entregándole el teléfono. — Dijiste que él no te juzgaba por nada.

—No puedo hacer esto justo ahora. Por favor.

Quinn suspiró y contestó la llamada, colocando el teléfono contra su oído. — Hola, Blaine — dijo sin ganas. — No. Kurt está aquí sólo… mira, él te lo dirá pronto. Lo sé. Él lo sabe — Quinn le dirigió una mirada severa a Kurt cuando él hizo un mohín. — Pero ha sido un día pesado para él y… creo que sólo está cansado — Quinn hizo una pausa mientras Blaine le decía algo que Kurt no pudo escuchar. — Prometo que él te llamará mañana. Nos vamos a quedar en casa mañana… de nuevo, parte de la larga historia que él te va a contar.

—Gracias, Blaine. Yo le digo.

Quinn colgó y puso el teléfono de Kurt sobre la mesa de noche.

—Me dijo que te dijera que espera que cualquier cosa que haya pasado mejore — dijo Quinn. Y que tú deberías recordar sobre lo que hablaron el fin de semana… y que él lo decía en serio.

Kurt asintió, sabiendo a lo que ella se refería. Sabía que a Blaine no le importaría que Karofsky lo besara. Él aún le importaría. Ya eran esa clase de amigos, que se preocupaban por el otro sin preguntar más. Pero en los vestidores, cuando los labios de Karofsky estuvieron sobre los suyos y Kurt se dio cuenta de que _ese_ era su primer beso, Kurt también se dio cuenta con una fuerza que lo hubiera tirado al suelo que quería que fuera con Blaine.

Se dio cuenta de que quería las manos de Blaine, gentiles, deslizándose sobre su rostro, acercándolo hacia sí mismo en un acto de amor. Besando sus labios con suavidad, quizá con un poco de pasión, no con enojo.

Kurt quería a Blaine, y no estaba siquiera seguro de que eso funcionaría.

* * *

><p><em>Drama, drama, drama. Lo sé. Pero la historia se pone mejor, lo prometo.<em>

_Como siempre, se agradecen los reviews. :D_


End file.
